Misread Prophecy
by Abigail33
Summary: What if the ‘chosen one’ wasn’t Anakin Skywalker? What if the Jedi Council realized their mistake too late? Starts at beginning of RotS, AU. Don't judge a story by it's first few chapters! :
1. Chapter 1

**Misread Prophecy**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if the 'chosen one' wasn't Anakin Skywalker? What if the Jedi Council realized their mistake too late?

CHAPTER 1: The Chosen One

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Hey, this is my new story. Hope everyone likes it...The timeline starts right around the beginning of RotS, when Anakin and Obi-Wan arrive at the Jedi Temple, but remember...this is an alternate universe story...ENJOY!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**If I only had one wish  
Love would always feel like this  
Wishing on the stars above  
Forbidden love...**

**-Madonna**

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Anakin Skywalker calmly walked with Senator Bail Organa. He tried to focus on what this politician was discussing with him, but his mind and attention kept drifting over to the hidden figure, cloaked behind a tall pillar in the Jedi Temple. Anakin quietly excused himself, waited until the Senator was gone, then hurriedly rushed to the pillar, meeting Padme's embrace. _

"_Oh Ani..." she whispered in his ear. She smothered his cheek with kisses, inhaling his familiar scent, letting it swirl throughout her body. She looked deeply into his eyes. "I was so worried about you...I hadn't heard anything and...you know Obi-Wan...he never lets me come with--" Anakin gently placed his hand over Padme's mouth, halting all words that were flowing from her excited soul._

"_There's no need to worry. I've apparently made it back in one piece," Anakin said, laughing at his wife's vexed face. He drew her into his arms again, and kissed her passionately, not caring that they were openly professing their love in a public place. Padme pulled away from his arms, a mischievous smirk on her face. She reached down into the length of robes, and revealed a light saber. Padme swung it teasingly in front of Anakin's face._

"_Care to join me for a little practice in the training theater...alone?" she asked, soaking in his bright eyes that she had dearly missed while he was gone. Anakin pulled out his Jedi weapon and ran its length down Padme's arm. _

"_Of course, milady," he said, returning her secretive smile.Then the two left, walking together into the Jedi Temple, two forbidden lovers, both Jedi Padawans training under the same Master. But as they walked, Coruscant's sun was hidden by a dark cloud, and the sunlight no longer reached the long steps of the Jedi Temple. The couple continued to walk in the darkness, unaware of the cloud's foreshadowed warning..._

It was a memorable day on Tatooine, that Queen Amidala's skills were discovered. It surprised Master Qui Gon Jinn that this young Politician and charming young lady could be so strong with the force, yet he had never noticed it before. While on assignment to protect the Queen, Qui Gon didn't realize that Padme was disguising herself as a handmaiden, to avoidany complications on the remote planet. He approached Padme about what he had observed, and asked that he find out her Midi-Chlorian count. He found the numbers staggeringly high and soon asked if she would wish to become his Padawan learner. Padme explained her political situation to him, and after many hours in front of the Jedi Council, she was secretly ushered into the life of the Jedi.

And it was also on the same day, that Padme met the love of her life, Anakin Skywalker.This young pod racer, formerly a slave,immediately was recognized by Master Kenobi, this young boyuniquely strong with the force. The Jedi Council later determined him as the 'chosen one', the one Jedi who would be able to bring balance to the force, destroying the Sith, and uniting the galaxy. Immediately, Anakin Skywalker joined his new friend Padme, amongst the other Padawans.

These two souls, so alike in character and strength, grew up side by side, under their Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. But love grows silently within all willing souls, and unbeknownst to the Jedi order, Padme and Anakin fell in love. Both understood the Jedi Code,fully understanding thatattachment was "forbidden". However, the bonds of love had a hold on the two of them, and they made a vow to each other that they would never preach their love, keeping it a prohibited secret within the depths of their hearts.

But they were living in dark times, and the ever imminent threat of the Sith Lord cloaked the galaxy with a haze of evil. And unknown to the Jedi Order, was that the very Sith Lord they were searching for, was someone of close relation, perhaps closer to some than others...


	2. Premonitions

**Misread Prophecy**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if the 'chosen one' wasn't Anakin Skywalker? What if the Jedi Council realized their mistake too late?

CHAPTER 2: Premonitions

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Here's my next chapter. Sorry if it's a little long...I never know if people like long chapters of short ones...EEK! Enjoy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your dream to shame...**

**-Les Miserables**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Padme lay wide awake in their bed. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, watching the lights of the city dance across the plain walls. Anakin rolled over next to her, his arm reaching across her stomach. "Why aren't you asleep yet, Padme?" he asked, concern in his voice.

She turned to him, lighting her face up with a warm smile. "I'm fine, Ani. Just not that tired I guess." Padme lightly laughed as she said this, doing her best to hide her obvious emotions from her husband. Anakin didn't believe her, and he sat up in bed, gently rubbing his eyes.

"Padme...please tell me what's going on. You seemed just fine earlier. What's wrong?" he asked, stroking her chocolate tresses of hair that cascaded about her petite face. Padme turned away from him, and sat up. She sighed as she stood up from the bed, walking over to the window which held a magnificent view of Coruscant in the nighttime. Padme placed her small hand against the window, looking faintly at her reflection in the glass. Anakin curiously watched Padme, her petite body looking so small against the large view of the city.

Padme lowered her head and let her hands drift across her stomach, lightly touching the thin spread of fabric that was her nightgown. She quickly turned to Anakin, her smile gone. "I'm pregnant," she said, her sharp words slicing into Anakin's brain. His face of muddled confusion soon turned to one of joy as he stood from the bed, "Padme!" he said.

But she turned away from him, facing the window again. A small tear streaked down her face. Anakin quickly rushed to her, gently wrapping his arms around her, mindful of the tiny soul that was now growing inside of his wife. "What's wrong Padme? That's wonderful news. A baby!" he said, trying to see through Padme's contradictory emotions. He turned her face towards his, staring deeply into her brown eyes.

He could see the confusion, the sadness, the anger... "I don't want a baby..." she said, staring straight back at Anakin. She could feel the anger inside her little heart growing, as she watched Anakin's still happy face trying to process her surprising emotion. "Don't you realize how much this will change everything? My life? Your life?" she said, her tiny voice filled with a growing animosity that confused Anakin.

Anakin couldn't even find the words to say to her...words that would calm her, soothe her...Padme's breathing quickened and more tears slipped down her face. Anakin pulled her closer to him, letting his hand glide over her stomach. Padme removed herself from his arms, standing next to the window. She gently wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and took a deep breath. She turned back to Anakin, a small smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Ani. I've just been so stressed lately and...oh. I'm just worried about what we are going to do..." She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Anakin pulled away, his face showing caution and skepticism. He caressed her soft cheek that glowed so heavenly in the moonlight. "Maybe...maybe we should tell Obi-Wan...tell him everything. He could help us out, Padme..." Anakin said, trying to dodge the fact that Padme had told him on their wedding day that she never wanted anyway to know their secret.

"No!" she said, her passionate face igniting again. She protectively placed her hands around her abdomen. "We don't need his help..." she said, her smile slowly coming back. She looked down at her stomach, caressing it gently and closing her eyes. "Our baby is a blessing...not a problem." Anakin watched Padme embrace him again, and slowly walk to bed. He followed, turning off the automatic light and gradually slipping into the silky sheets. Padme turned to him, planting a sensuous kisson his lips.

"I love you," she whispered, a twinkle in her eye. Then she turned, her back facing him. Anakin silently watched her, until her still form spoke of sleep. Anakin closed his eyes, his mind floating with thousands of thoughts and unspoken words. _Maybe everything will be fine..._he said to himself. But a baby! His mind floated away into his lifetime dream, a son to raise, strong and stubborn like him. Or a little girl, gentle and fragile like Padme. _Padme..._with this thought on his mind, Anakin drifted off to sleep.

_Padme pushed as hard as she could, violent screams erupting from her hoarse throat. The entire world around her was swirling and compounding to the beat of her own blood in her ears. Her whole body was tremulous and shaking, her sweat and tears pouring down her face. She continued to push...squeezing all the strength she had into one last effort to save her child. But it was too late...the baby was stillborn. It had died...Padme cried out mounfully..._

Padme flew up from where she lay in the bed. She was panting wildly, the sweat beading on her forehead. She wiped away the stray hairs that were plastered to her face. Padme bent over, wrapping her hands around her stomach. She quickly got up from the bed, sneaking out her bedroom door. Hastilly, she walked out on the veranda and satdown on the bench, letting her head fall into her shaking hands.

The images from her nightmare still swirled around in her head...it was the third time she'd had this horrible vision since she learned she was pregnant. Her despondent face was lifted at the sound of Anakin's hushed footstep coming down the stairs onto the veranda where she now sat. She sat up, avoiding eye contact as he sat next to her, taking her hands in his own.

"You're shaking, Padme. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing..." Padme said, her distraught face a paradox to the words she spoke. Anakin could feel her cold distance, but he could also feel those tiny pinpricks in the force grow stronger, telling him that something was wrong, contrary to what Padme was saying.

"Padme, how long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?" he said, looking her in the eyes. She listened to his words, letting them enter her brain, and be processed...slowly. A faint breeze brushed over her skin, flowing through her hair and past her ears. The city lights illuminated the horizon, adding to the majesty of this wonderful city. But her mind was focused on things less beautiful, less familiar...

"It was a dream," she said flatly. Padme wasn't even aware of her own voice, monotonously speaking those words to Anakin. Anakinpressed her hands, but she pulled them away.

"Bad?" he asked, hismind searching the force around him, looking for the answers.

"Yes," she said, the images reappearing in her mind again, causing her to wince and blink her eyes, hoping that they would go away. "It was just a dream..." she added, hoping that Anakin would give up. But she knew him too well...

"Tell me," he said, his voice demanding, but Padme recognized the worried look in his eyes. She couldn't keep him in the dark any longer...

"The baby will die in birth..." she said, her voice shaky. The spoken words added much more to the horror of her nightmare, and she could feel the tears coming.

"And you?" Anakin asked, his concern lying deeply with Padme's condition. Padme shook her head softly.

"I don't know," she said dejectedly. Anakin scooted closer to her, pulling her into his arms. Padme let the tears fall, as she wrapped her arms around Anakin, letting his familiarity fill her empty soul. She could feel his hands in her hair, and could hear the gentle whispers that were sung into her ear

"It's only a dream, Padme," he said with hope in his heavy heart. Padme pulled away from him, staring into those transfixing eyes...

"I won't let this dream become real, Anakin..." she said, lowering her eyes. Anakin could feel a ripple in the force, as it coursed through his body, heightening his senses. Padme looked up at him, her eyes glowing, sparkling...

"I'll do anything to save my children," she said, her tiny voice barely reaching Anakin's ears. All he could hear was the force, sending wave after wave of warning through his body. Anakin gave a reply, and returned his gaze back to that of the city, reflecting on his new feelings about the baby...Padme too.

Padme awoke the next day, feeling bouts of morning sickness all through the morning. After almost three hours of vomiting, she finally felt better. "Anakin, tell Obi-Wan that I'm not feeling well. Go ahead and leave. I'll take a nap..." she said, crawling back into bed. Anakin gently tucked in the sheets around her, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you sure you'll be fine without me here?" Anakin said, moving her hair away from her eyes. Padme smiled and held her hand out to him, which he took happily, laying it against his cheek.

"Of course. C-3PO will be here if I need anything. You hurry up and get to the temple before our Master has something else against you for this week, " Padme said, bringing her hand back down. Anakin returned her loving smile and left the room, his Jedi robes flowing about him, creating a soft rustle in the quiet room. His footsteps soon died away, and Padme could hear the engines of his speeder starting, until the low rumbling noise gradually disappeared too, and she knew that he was gone.

Padme slowly got out of bed, quickly stripping herself of her nightgown and calling in her maid to help her dress. "But miss, if you don't mind me asking, shouldn't you be in bed, resting? Master Anakin gave me strict instructions to make sure you stayed in bed," the maid said warily. Padme eyed the nurse, lifting her arms up as the heavy dress slipped down her body.

"You will remember that you work for me, not Master Anakin. If anyone asks where I am, you tell them that I am sleeping. Keep this room locked." Padme smoothed her gown, checked her reflection in the window, and rushed to her bureau. She grabbed her saber that was deftly hidden in the top drawer. Hiding it in the folds of her dress, she turned to the maid, who held a very suspicious look on her face. Padme's icy glare reminded the maid who was in charge, and the maid quickly began to fix the bed, as Padme left the room.

She snuck by C-3PO, who was easily preoccupied by the other droids in the apartment, who had rendered themselves useless. Padme slipped out the door and walked up the landing ramp of her ship, annoyed that she would have to do her best to fly this ship by herself. After many pokes and prods at the millions of controls, she entered her destination, and sped off towards the Jedi Temple.

Padme arrived, quickly walking down the landing ramp. She found the easiest route that would allow her to see as few people as possible, because she wanted her appearance at the temple today to be a secret one. Padme finally found Yoda's quarters, and silently slipped inside. The little green man sat in the middle of the darkened room, deep in meditation and thought. She stopped breathing for a moment, feeling the way of the force around this powerful Jedi Master. Without moving, Yoda spoke to her.

"Come in. Have a seat, you will." His eyes remained closed as he said this, and Padme slipped across the room, finding a small chair to sit herself down in. Her body relaxed as she let the force flow around her, removing every string of stress that was attached to her.

"Speak," he said, his voice cutting the silent room.

"I've...I've been having a recurring dream, Master Yoda...of the future..." she said, her voice haltingly unfamiliar. Yoda slowly opened his eyes, studying the Padawan and Senator in front of him.

"Premonitions . . . premonitions . . . Hmmmm . . . these visions you have . .?" he said, his croaking voice sounding so wise to Padme's listening ears.

"They are of pain, suffering...death..." she said, the images flashing in her brain again. Yoda continued to watch Padme's emotions splayed in front of her face. He nodded sullenly, then asked her a question.

"Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?" Yoda posed the question, throwing Padme off guard. She wasn't sure how to answer, but didn't want the Master to see her uncertainty.

"Someone..." she said, looking at Yoda. Yoda's eyes slowly blinked...

"...close to you?" he said, trying to lead Padme on.

"Yes," she responded quickly. Yoda nodded, studying Padme again. She could feel his stare looking right through her...right through the mask that was easily placed over her emotions...right through everything.

"Careful you must be when sensing the future, Padme. Fear of loss is a path to the dark side..." Yoda said, his wise words gently flowing about the room. Padme considered his words, but wanted more than a simple warning. She was beginning to feel frustrated...

"I won't let these visions come true, Master Yoda," she said, the grip on her chair tightening. Yoda made a guttural sound, his long fingers curling under his palm.

"Death, is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is," he answered. As Padme listened, she closed her eyes, trying to make sense of it all.

"What must I do then, Master Yoda?" she asked. Yoda closed his eyes as well, feeling the force and presence of Padme flow through his small body.

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose..." he said, finding himself in deep meditation again. Padme tried to interject, but the Force would not have it. She was easily forced out of the room, and found herself standing out in the busyness of the hall, her questions still unanswered, her fears not calmed. Padme hurriedly left the Temple, hoping she would beat Anakin home from his meeting with the other Jedi on the report of the Outer Rim Sieges. Padme was thankful that she wasn't present, and quickly found herself lying in bed again, Yoda's words spinning in her mind, along with the distorted images that were becoming a living nightmare.

Padme continued to reflect on her dream, feeling anger grow inside her heart. She knew with all of herbeing that she wasn't going to give up. She would never let go of her child, and there wasn't a force in the galaxy that could stop her...


	3. Trustworthy

**Misread Prophecy**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if the 'chosen one' wasn't Anakin Skywalker? What if the Jedi Council realized their mistake too late?

CHAPTER 3: Trustworthy

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Here you go. Thanks to all of my reviewers so far, I really appreciate the encouragement! Cheers!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"**In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, **

**but the silence of our friends."**

**-Martin Luther King, Jr.**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Padme was awake when Anakin came home from the meeting. She tiredly sat up when he entered the room, forcing a yawn and stretching her arms wide. "I'm glad I stayed home today," she said, her voice soft and laden with exhaustion. "How was the meeting? What did I miss?" she asked, very much interested in what he had to say.

Anakin sat down on the bed. "Well, there wasn't much to say on the Outer Rim Sieges. But..." as he said this, his gaze left Padme's face and was glued to the floor. "The Senate is planning on voting to give the Chancellor more executive powers..."Anakin said, his voice uneasy. Padme was confused by the sudden uneasiness in his voice...

"Isn't that a good thing? The Chancellor is a very wise man. I've known him almost all of my life," she said, remembering all the times the Chancellor had given her advice on important political matters. Anakin slowly shook his head, looking out the window.

"I don't know," he said. "Besides that, he's asked to see you sometime this afternoon. He wished to speak with you on a matter that he didn't want to discuss with the rest of the council..." Padme turned to him. She was surprised that the Chancellor would wish to speak with her without informing the council first.

"I'll go right away then," she said, standing up from the bed as she called in her maid. Anakin stood up and walked over to where Padme stood. He hugged her tightly, sighing deeply.

"Please be careful. I sense something unusual happening...I'm not sure we can entirely trust the Chancellor right now..." Anakin said, his deep concern for his wife very prevalent. But Padme wouldn't hear it. She pulled away from his arms and walked over to her armoire.

Her arms reached for a purple gown, one that she wore often when she went to meetings for the Senate. "You of all people Anakin should know that the Chancellor is a very close friend of mine. I would trust him with my life..." she said, turning to face Anakin. She could feel his skepticism, his distrust, his wariness...And it made her angry. The Jedi Order had begun to distrust the Chancellor, but Padme always kept her thoughts on the matter to herself. She was starting to feel as if they were planning something...no, the Jedi would never do that. But as she watched the emotions play across Anakin's face, she wasn't so sure anymore. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes, until the maid entered the room.

Anakin quickly left the room, while the maid helped Padme dress. Padme was so confused, and tried to piece together the reasons that made Anakin not trust the Chancellor. Anakin's mind seemed jaded by the Jedi code lately...and Padme was starting to wonder...No, she wouldn't think about it. Once she was dressed, she cleared her thoughts and left the apartment, dragging C-3PO along with her.

After a short flight filled with endless chatter from C-3PO, they landed at the Senate Office Building, and Padme took the elevator up to the Chancellor's office. She entered his room, waiting for him to notice her presence. The room was simply decorated, with lush chairs and a large desk at which Chancellor Palpatine sat in. His back was to her, and he was apparently looking out the window. He noticed her reflection in the glass, and quickly turned around to meet her.

"Ah, my dear Padme!" he said, standing from his chair. She rushed to greet him, as he took her hand, giving it a warm squeeze. "Do sit down!" he said, leading her to one of the large chairs adjacent to his desk. Padme followed and smiled warmly at him. She had known the Chancellor forever, and could feel as if a large burden was being lifted off her shoulders, just by being in his presence. She'd always been able to seek his advice, especially when the matter arose between her training as a Jedi and her serving as Senator to Naboo. He told her to follow her heart, and that she would be a valuable asset to the Jedi Council... he could see it in her eyes. And for those reasons, she felt she could rely on him dearly.

"Well, did you hear about the Senate vote later today? Will you be attending?" he asked, his blue eyes staring into her tired brown ones. Padme wasn't sure if she should tell the Chancellor what was truly going on with her...

"I am not sure...I've been sick lately and..." Padme began, but the Chancellor's pained face stalled her words to a stop.

"You do realize what a vote like this means? It means that I will have direct control of the Jedi Council. I hope you, Senator, agree with me that this is necessary to bring a quick end to this war..." he said, not letting his gaze drift from Padme's eyes.

"I understand, sir, but the Jedi have always been dedicated to the Republic...I'm not sure if a move like this is necessary..." Padme started, seeing that she would be going nowhere with this. But the Chancellor was a wise man, and if complete control was required to stop this nonsense, she agreed with him.

"With the Jedi Order, actions often speak louder than words. Nonetheless, I will be depending on you to help me with something, Senator...that is why I have called you here today," he said, his tone changing into something far more serious...Padme ears perked up, and her attention was fully on the Chancellor's next words. "I need someone like you, Padme. Someone trustworthy, responsible, intelligent, sensible...to be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic. That's why I wish to appoint you as my personal representative in the Jedi Council..." The Chancellor finished, letting Padme mull his words over in her head.

Padme was in awe..._A Master in the Jedi Council! _But it was regular policy that the Council elected its own members, and Padme doubted that the Council would agree to her promotion of Master status while she remained in the Senate. She let the words tumble over each other in her head, as she started to speak.

"But, sir, I don't see how they Council will accept this...after all, I am a woman in the Senate, as well as an incompletely trained Padawan..." she said, her eyes lowering. At this, the Chancellor stood up, firmly gripping the desk. He narrowed his eyes, his stern face lining with deep wrinkles. Padme felt the force around her mutate...tiny shards of the unknown prickling her skin and mind.

"I think they will, Padme...they need you more than they know. There are many things that the Jedi Order has kept from you, and it disturbs me to see how much they are holding you back from your true potential..." Padme raised an eyebrow at this.

"Chancellor...what could you possibly mean? The Jedi"

"The Jedi have become blinded by the presence of the dark side..." he interrupted. "And their obsessive trust in Skywalker has blinded them as well. Blinded them from seeing who will really bring balance to the force..." Padme's face twisted, not understanding the Chancellor's harsh words. She was having a difficulty trying to comprehend it all, knowing that her loyalties lay with the Jedi and the Chancellor as well, not to mention Anakin.

"You will understand in due time, my dear...all in due time," he said, as the sun passed behind the Jedi Temple that loomed in the skyline of Coruscant, sucking the room of all previous light. Padme looked out the window, staring at the Temple in its magnificent glory, its tall towers and gleaming windows...she felt like she had grown up there...But the sun passed, leaving the temple in a subtle darkness. And then the thought crept into her mind. _What if the Jedi Order isn't everything I've thought it's been..._

"You can see it too, can't you Padme?" the Chancellor asked, as though he could see right through her. She turned to him, her face drained of all color and life. Padme gently nodded, and stood up. "I should leave..." she said hurriedly, taking quick, light steps as she left the room. But while she walked out of the door, leaving Chancellor Palpatine still standing in his position, she could faintly hear a voice...calling to her, pulling her away from...from what? Padme ignored it and left the Senate Office, making her way out the winding halls and down to the hangar. Her face was pensive, deep in thought as she tried to convey what the Chancellor had told her.

The Chancellor had out rightly claimed that Padme was more powerful than any Jedi on the order...an accusation that could cause a galaxy of trouble. But what if he were right? What if this whole time they had been wrong about Anakin? Padme could feel the force around her, and thought about the prophesy. It was always known that one day a Jedi would come along, ending the Sith and bringing balance to the force, uniting the galaxy with peace and justice. In her heart, and in the hearts of the others on the council, was the vision that Anakin was the 'chosen one'. But Padme wondered...wondered about everything that she had once been so sure of, and she could slowly feel it all breaking away...

Padme arrived at the Jedi Temple for the second time that day, once again reminded by her meditative session with Master Yoda. But she put this thought far into the back of her mind, for there were far more pressing matters on her little heart...

"Padme Amidala, we have not approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative. As a Council, we feel that your relations with Chancellor Palpatine are far too personal, and feel that Anakin Skywalker would make a more suitable representative. Therefore, we grant him the rank of Master..." Mace Windu said his words sternly, watching Padme's face fall as she looked to Anakin, who sat next Obi-Wan. Padme was in the middle of Council Chambers, her fellow members sitting in the chairs, surrounding her. _Trapped_ she said in her mind. The pinpricks in the force were coming back again, and she could feel the anger starting to boil within her heart.

Yet she found no words to say, yet looked to Anakin, her despairing yet spiteful look causing him to lower his head in shame. "Thank you for understanding, Senator. You may take a seat..." Windu said, not seeing the emotions that Padme had locked inside her screaming mind. It took all the strength she had to keep from crying out in anguish and disappointment. How dare they question her power as a Jedi? And what did they know of Anakin? She sauntered to an empty chair that resided in the corner of the room, keeping her head high.

The meeting continued on, with talk of General Grievous and his whereabouts, but Padme wasn't listening. She stared straight ahead at Master Windu who did not notice her gaze that continued to deepen with malicious emotion. Once the meeting was finished, Padme quickly left the room, her long gown swishing about her feet. She had always been noticed by other dignitaries since she was little because of her political-like stride, but she needed it now more than ever, to keep her dignity and pride intact as her whole mind was crumbling from the inside out.

From within the screaming depths of her soul, she could hear Anakin, calling her name, but she ignored it, trying to pull herself together as she walked down the long stretch of hallway. "Yes?" she called to him, stopping abruptly and turning around. He ran to her, not caring that he was making a scene if front of the other departing Jedi. She stared at him, waiting for him to say something. But all he could do at the moment was look at her, with those eyes that softly said '_I'm sorry...'_ Padme understood, and left him standing there, making her way down the stairs that led to her ship.

Anakin watched Padme leave, her long, elegant stride causing her purple gown to flow about her in such an angelic way. But that look on Padme's face before she turned to leave was all but angelic...something was happening, and Anakin could feel it ripple throughout the force, stealth like...The sudden turn of events were disturbing to him...and he sensed distrust everywhere. But all that kept pressing his mind was Padme...he hurried to his speeder, meditating on all that occurred...


	4. Secret

**Misread Prophecy**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if the 'chosen one' wasn't Anakin Skywalker? What if the Jedi Council realized their mistake too late?

CHAPTER 4: Secrets

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: voila! Read and enjoy. Make sure you review! PLEASE!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things that you do**

**-Coldplay**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Master Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan Kenobi boarded the Jedi Gunship. As the engines started, they all turned to one another.

"Anakin took to his assignment fairly well, considering what we are asking him to do..." Obi-Wan said, above the roar of the engines. Yoda nodded, his pensive eyes flowing over each of the Jedi Masters.

"Sense something else, I do. Distrust in the Chancellor, he has, as does the rest of the council..." Yoda replied, leaning against his knobby walking stick. Master Windu turned to Yoda.

"Except for Miss Amidala," Windu noted, taking into account the tight relationship she had with the Chancellor and their refusal against her request to be Palpatine's representative. "Although, I feel she responded quite properly, don't you Master Yoda?" The small, green man closed his eyes at this, inhaling a slow breath.

"A turn of events, I see coming for Senator Amidala. Involving Skywalker, perhaps..." he said leisurely, his eyes remaining closed. Obi-Wan and Mace eyed each other.

"With all due respect, Master, is he not the Chosen One? Is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?" Obi-Wan asked, remembering the old prophesy. Yoda opened his eyes, looking at Obi-Wan.

"A prophecy . . . that misread could have been," he answered, his meditative face scanning the view below them. Master Windu and Obi-Wan watched the buildings fly by them in silence, pondering the wise words... "Grown dark, the force has...manipulative, it has been...seductive, to some..." Yoda said, his tiny green hand brushing over the sparsely placed hair on his head.

The rest of the trip proceeded in quiet meditation, while all three Jedi held their thoughtful faces, considering what had been said...and what had been left unsaid...

Padme stood out on the veranda as she watched the sun pass below the horizon, its remaining rays lighting up the darkness in her heart. She had been brooding silently for an hour, contemplating, thinking, trying to resolve the conflict in her head. She trusted the Chancellor, with all of her being, for he had proven himself time after time that he was worthy of her trust. Padme had been Senator to Naboo for quite some time now, and she knew her opinions and beliefs relating to the war, and that she and the Chancellor thought quite correspondingly.

But she believed in the Jedi way of life as well, and everything they stood for. Padme had resided in both of these worlds quite peacefully for such a long time, but why suddenly the separation of ways? the disjointing of beliefs and values?

The surreptitious voice in the back of her mind returned, bringing her thoughts to the meeting earlier in the afternoon. Just the slight image of it in her mind sparked a fire in her soul, one that had rarely been sparked before. The flames licked her bones, sending a wildfire of anger throughout her body and mind. Padme felt a sudden resentment towards the Jedi, and the way they had betrayed her. _For that's what they've done... _she thought. The council fully realizes the training that Padme has undergone, all of the effort and hard work she's put in...how powerful of a Jedi she was becoming...Yet they promoted Anakin to the rank of a Master?

_They're jealous of you..._Yes, Padme listened to the voice, as it slowly fed her anger. _They know how powerful you are, how powerful you will become..._Padme closed her eyes, listening and fully understanding it all. She never realized that their hidden plans had been lurking their all along. Padme always requested to go with Master Kenobi on his missions, but Anakin always got the privilege...They treated her as if she were still a Padawan learner, following her master around, obeying his every whim and wise word.

_It's because they fear you and your power..._Of course, Padme realized. _They know my strength...the strength that I didn't even know I had_. It was the Chancellor that had first brought this matter to her mind, in his office earlier._ "...it disturbs me to see how much they are holding you back from your true potential,"_ he had said earlier. Was this true? Did Padme truly hold the key to the rise of a new Empire, or the strengthening of the old Republic? All thoughts were banished from her mind when she felt Anakin's presence.

She turned around to see him come out onto the veranda. He raised his face towards her, and a dejected look washed over him. She briskly walked to him, not saying a word as she threw herself into his open arms, desperately clinging to his comfort. She hid her face in his robes, hoping that the glistening drops forming at her eyes would be hidden from his worried eyes.

But Anakin knew all too well Padme's emotions, and held her tighter. "What's wrong, my love?" he whispered in to her ear, stroking her silky hair. The tears freely left Padme's eyes now, as she looked up at Anakin, a dazed and confused look on her face.

"Oh Ani...I'm so lost..." she said, sobs racking her body. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her trembling body. "The council is treating me like a Padawan...I'm wondering what's happening to the Jedi Council. This war has begun to jade their principles..." she hissed angrily, the memories flooding back to her. Anakin stopped stroking her hair as Padme pulled away from him, facing Coruscant's skyline again.

"Don't do this...don't shut me out. Let me help you," Anakin pleaded, walking over to her. Padme carelessly wiped the tears from her cheeks, her eyes scanning over the large towering buildings as the sun disappeared, bringing with it nighttime. Padme's mind was astray, her thoughts continually mislead by her own contradictions...She felt utterly lost.

Anakin watched Padme's face for a moment, as the final waves of sunlight gave a glimmer to her tear-streaked face. He gradually pulled her to him, encasing his arms around her, which she willingly allowed him to do. They stood there, safe in each other's embrace, as Anakin shakily spoke to Padme.

"Let me hold you Padme...like I did by the lake on Naboo, so long ago...when there was nothing but our love...no plotting, no politics, no war..." Anakin finished, giving into the sweetness of Padme's arms clinging to his masculinity. "No secrets..." Padme added, hiding her face once again in Anakin's chest.

Anakin listened as she said this, and looked to the sky. _No secrets..._he repeated in his mind. The words hung like cobwebs in the silence as the couple remained rooted to their spot, grasping on to that small moment in time. The moment was theirs, and they held onto it as long as they could, knowing those moments like that became more precious and rare as they raging war continued on...

Padme kissed Anakin goodbye as she left for the Galaxy's Opera House, acting on a message she received from the Chancellor saying he wished to meet her there. At first, she hesitated at his bewildering invitation, but finally chose to go. She clothed herself in an evening gown, while her handmaiden helped with the perfecting of her hair. Once she arrived at the Opera House, she searched around the endless hallways, not sure where she should look for the Chancellor. He hadn't given her a specific location as to where she should meet him.

Finally, she discovered the Chancellor's box, silently entering as she opened the door. The entertainment tonight was the Man Calamari Ballet performing "Squid Lake". Chancellor Palpatine, and his aides Mas Amedda and Sly-Moore, quickly turned around when Padme entered the box. "Ah, Miss Amidala. Come closer. I have good news!" Palpatine said as he summoned Padme to the empty seat next to him. "Our Clone Intelligence Units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He is hiding in the Utapau system..."

"What good news!" Padme replied. "We'll finally be able to catch that monster and end this war!" Palpatine nodded, but scooted closer to Padme. The undertone of his face changed as he leaned in.

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you for this assignment. You are the best choice by far … but, they can't always be trusted to do the right thing..." he whispered suspiciously, watching Padme stare back at him, slightly dumbfounded. The Chancellor then turned to his aides, eyeing them darkly. "Leave us," he spat quickly. Sly-Moore and Mas Amedda obeyed, quickly exiting the box, leaving Palpatine and Padme alone. The Chancellor watched them leave, then turned to Padme once they were gone.

"Padme, you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will..." he said, his eyes drifting over to the ballet sequence. A moment of silence proceeded, until Padme spoke up.

"I'm not sure I understand, sir..." she said, hoping that the Chancellor would fully explain what he was trying to get at. He turned again, a serious look compounded on his face. The corners of his mouth twitched as he spoke, "You must sense what I have come to suspect . . . the Jedi Council wants control of the Republic . . . they're planning to betray me." Padme was taken aback by his words...but then again...

"I wouldn't think that..." she started, but the Chancellor leaned closer. "Padme, search your feelings. You know, don't you? They don't trust me! Or the Senate!" he hissed, his face contorting with anger. Padme relayed the words, and spoke quietly...almost to herself.

"I must admit my trust in them has been shaken..." The Chancellor beamed inwardly as Padme said this.

"Do you know what your husband is doing behind your back? He's spying on me...the Jedi only appointed him Master just so..."

"Anakin would never do that!" she said forcefully, interrupting the Chancellor. It scared her that this man knew about their marriage and that he would even assume that Anakin would do something as terrible as treason. He slowly shook his head at this.

"Padme, you said so yourself. You can't trust the Jedi Order anymore. They are plotting against me, the Senate, even you!" he said, grabbing her shaking hand. She quickly pulled it away, eyeing him with skepticism. "Remember back to your early teachings. 'All those who gain power are afraid to lose it.' Even the Jedi..." he said, his eyes gazing through her own.

Padme considered his words, but responded quickly, her mind strongly disagreeing with what he was saying...even if her thoughts weren't. "The Jedi use their power for good." The Chancellor smiled, his mouth turning upward, curling his lips.

"Good is a point of view, Padme. And the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one. The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also, yet they are considered by the Jedi to be. . .evil. This is still the Jedi point of view. So you see, it's all relative..." the Chancellor said, watching Padme's once very arguable face turning into one of agreement...

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inward, only about themselves...While the Jedi are selfless, and care only about others" she added, doing her best to remember all of her teachings from her younger years. But the Chancellor seemed to know to much...

"Or so you've been trained to believe...Can't you see it, Padme? Why else did they refuse you from being my Representative? They know that they can control Anakin, tell him what to do, knowing he will obey. Consider their motives...they fear the loss of power...that's what this is all about..."

Padme listened quietly, finding the wise words of her Master useless at this moment. For she was truly starting to believe it all...as if some faint image was becoming clearer as the fog lifted...

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis 'the wise'?" he asked, his face calm and relaxed. Padme slightly shook her head, listening to his quiet words. "I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life ... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying..."

Towards the end of his story, Padme's ears perked up...and suddenly her mind was attentive, alive... "He could actually save people from death?" she asked incredulously. Her vision crept into the back of her mind again... Chancellor Palpatine nodded, continuing on. His face turned to the ballet, which was quickly nearing the end of their performance.

"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be..." he paused at this, turning to Padme's conscientious face. "Unnatural," he added, looking into her sparkling eyes. Padme felt the possibilities flying through her head, and she felt her gaze lower down to her not yet showing stomach. She gently placed her hand against it, feeling the tiny orb of life that lay there, silently growing inside her. Padme did not notice the Chancellor's pressing gaze until she raised her head again.

"Is it possible to learn this power?" she asked, her hand still placed against her warm stomach. The Chancellor smiled slyly, looking down at Padme's pale hand. "Not from a Jedi..." he said, watching Padme consider his words carefully. The rest of the ballet was watched in silence; as thoughts and beginnings formed in Padme's mind...the Chancellor's as well...


	5. The Meeting

**Misread Prophecy**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if the 'chosen one' wasn't Anakin Skywalker? What if the Jedi Council realized their mistake too late?

CHAPTER 5: The Meeting

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: I know that so far this has been following RotS plot, but trust me...things heat up. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. Keep it up because I only write when you guys put in the good word, or bad word for that matter. Enjoy!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Don't waste your time on me**

**You're already the voice inside my head...**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Padme stared across the smog covered city, still battling the remnants of the war. It was early morning, the time when the sun was first fully visible in the sky. Anakin had left to go to a meeting for the Council, once again insisting that Padme stay home and rest. Reluctantly, she agreed, busying herself with small housework chores and Senate affairs. But her peace and quiet was interrupted when she saw her Master arrive at her apartment.

"Good Morning, Padme," he said cheerfully, walking down from the landing ramp. She awaited him on the veranda, and slightly bowed to him.

"Good morning, master," she replied, welcoming him into her apartment. Obi-Wan had always found pleasure in his rendezvous' with Padme, but on this particularly morning, he wasn't altogether thrilled to be at her home. He could feel a familiar presence in the force still lingering in the atmosphere of her living room.

"Has Anakin been here to see you?" he asked questioningly, turning to Padme.

"Oh, yes..." she replied quickly, trying to cover up the small detail that Anakin was unknowingly living with her. "He's been updating me on all the dealings of the Jedi and Senate while I've been sick..." she said, her quick mind pulling the words out of thin air. Obi-Wan smiled at this and slowly took a seat on an elegantly upholstered couch.

"That's what I've come here to talk to you about, Padme..." he said, his manner changing to a more serious one. Padme sat down next to him, feeling the mood in the room shift...

"Yes, Master?" she asked, a worried look crossing over her face...

"The Chancellor approached the Council this morning with quite a...surprising request. He feels that you, Padme, should lead the campaign on Utapau..." his wide-eyed gaze continued to peer into Padme's downcast eyes.

"Yes, the Chancellor mentioned it to me yesterday..." Padme said quietly, fearing what Obi-Wan was going to say next.

"Then you must realize that you are very incapable of doing so at the moment. That is why this morning the Council agreed to send me. I know that you trust their decision, am I right?" Obi-Wan asked, not seeing the flicker of lightning that flashed in Padme's eyes. She turned to the window, the boiling of her blood shooting flames of anger into her heart.

"Of course, Master" she said, smiling at Obi-Wan, the anger creeping into her sharp words.

"Good," he replied, not seeing the change in Padme's countenance. "I want you to also realize, my apprentice, that your position in the Senate and personal relationship with Chancellor puts you in a very vulnerable situation. The Council feels that the dark side has blinded the Senate...and Chancellor Palpatine as well. So be wary of your close friend...as we all are," Obi-Wan said, his gaze leaving Padme's eyes for a moment.

Padme listened to her Master speaking, and could feel the anger rising again. "Why doesn't the Council trust the Chancellor anymore?" she asked, quickly standing up and walking over to the window. "I know why Anakin was given the rank of Master. It's because you want him to spy on Chancellor Palpatine, isn't it?" she said, turning back to Obi-Wan.

The Jedi Master stood up from his place on the couch. "Padme...Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to the Chancellor, who might I add has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired..." Obi-Wan replied, suddenly recognizing the rage in Padme's face and voice. As her Master, it rarely, if ever, occurred that Padme would be so furious with such a situation...

"We as a Senate chose to let the Chancellor stay longer because of his leadership and..."

Padme was quickly cut off by Obi-Wan.

"Padme, use your feelings. Listen to the force. Something is out of place...you must feel it!" he said, walking over to her.

She turned away from him, looking out the window. "I can't believe the Council is doing this. You've taken advantage of Anakin. The Council realizes how much he wanted to be a Master and you simply used him. What you are making him do is treason! Against the man who has held this Republic together thus far. It's against the Jedi Code, and you know it, Master! That is what's out of place!" she said, her voice filled with fury.

Obi-Wan bowed his head, his eyes searching the ground below him. "Padme...you must know something. It was Anakin who approached us about the Chancellor. He was the one who brought our attention to Palpatine." Obi-Wan was silent after this, slowly looking up at the dubious look on Padme's soft face.

"Anakin would never do that. I know him!" she hissed hatefully. Obi-Wan sighed, watching the force around Padme fill with hate.

"Sometimes, it is the ones who are closest that cannot see..." he said. Padme's eyes flared as she stared at her Master, looming in front of her... "I know you both too well, Padme. I can see you two are in love. This relationship has confused you, ever since Geonosis...you've changed. I'm worried about you," he said honestly, watching the resentment in Padme subside for a moment, her flustered face turning away.

"How did you..." Padme stopped from saying what she already knew. "Please don't inform the council of our...correlation..."she said quietly. Obi-Wan smiled, letting his hand rest on her quivering shoulder. Padme turned to him again, a sorrowful look upon her face. She wanted to tell him everything...about the baby, her marriage, her vision, her feelings... But the words never came and that small moment of trust in her Master was banished by his next words.

"Well Padme, it is time for me to leave for Utapau. I know that Anakin will get to the bottom of this plot in the Senate...I only hope that you will do your job too," he said, turning to leave the room. Padme watched him leave, as he stopped at her entryway out onto where his ship had docked. "May the Force be with you, Padme..." he said, his eyes searching her confused face.

"May the Force be with you, Master," she replied, a small smile on her face. Obi-Wan quickly left, his ship blasting off the terrace. Padme leaned against the window, watching it disappear into the lines of traffic that hovered above the majestic city. She silently waited for Anakin to come home...millions of questions flowing in her mind...

Anakin sat down on the couch, feeling his Master's familiar presence. The force was mysterious like that...giving small hints as to what was coming...or what had come. Padme came in from her bedroom. She had retired for the day, changing into something far more comfortable. "I didn't see you come in, Ani!" she side, surprised by his figure sitting on the couch. "Where are you coming from?" she asked.

He stood up, a smile on his face. "Chancellor Palpatine's office. We had some...matters to discuss." Padme's face fell at this. She fully knew what Anakin had been trying to do at the Chancellor's office; she could sense it in the force...

"Was Master Obi-Wan here earlier?" he asked, watching the smile on Padme's face fall to the ground.

"Oh, yes..." she replied, reminded by their conversation. She sat in the plush chair opposite where Anakin stood.

"And...What did he have to say?" Anakin asked, sensing the Padme wasn't all too pleased about what was said, and he had a feeling that he would know why.

"Oh, just the usual. He was appointed to lead the campaign in Utapau for General Grievous, I hear..." she said dryly, eyeing Anakin as she said it.

"Yes, the Council was very firm about their decision, despite the Chancellor's choice..." Anakin looked up at Padme regretfully. "I'm sorry, Padme," he said afterward. She turned away from him, trying to fight the emotions that were welling up inside of her. But it didn't matter anyway...Anakin could always see through her disguises.

"Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me..." she said, heated tears welling up in her eyes. Anakin walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course they do," he whispered. "They trust you with their lives. Obi-Wan loves you like a daughter..." Anakin gently caressed her arms, reveling in the softness of her warm skin against his own calloused fingertips.

"I'm just so confused..." she said, her eyes glued to the woman that stood before her in the reflection of the window. Everything that she had believed in so solidly, was crumbling at her feet, washing over her. It left her feeling raw, unprotected...scared.

She loved Anakin so much...she always had. Everything about him made her heart weak, and he completed her...made her the strong woman she was. Yet she didn't believe what he had to say..._No, he's wrong..._the voice inside her mind told her. Anakin's hands drifted down to her stomach, caressing her gently.

"I found a way to save the baby..." she said quietly, looking up into Anakin's dazed face.

"Save the baby?" he asked dubiously. She smiled warmly, looking back at her reflection again. The feeling of her power, strength, and devotion to her growing child made her feel happy again.

"From my nightmares..." she said, looking down at his hands, which had stopped their administrations to her stomach. Anakin looked down on her, fear filling his eyes.

"Is that what's bothering you?" he asked the question that had been hiding in the back of his mind ever since he returned from the Outer Rim Sieges.

"I won't loose this baby, Anakin!" she said furiously, returning his gaze.

"The baby isn't going to die, Padme. I promise you..." he said.

"No!" she yelled, turning around to face him. "I promise you! I am becoming so powerful with my knowledge of the Force that I will be able to save this baby from dying!" Her face was flushed with anger and she shamefully turned away from Anakin's crestfallen face. She reached out to touch the window, feeling the coldness of it against her warm palm.

"You don't need more power, Padme..." he whispered quietly, standing where she had left him. Padme didn't turn back, trying to ignore his words. _He's wrong..._the voice told her. Padme listened, trusting the conscience inside of her, that conviction that was beating so strongly inside her little heart.

"You're wrong, Anakin..." she whispered silently, inaudible to Anakin's ears. She turned around and walked to him, embracing him with a loving and passionate kiss. All of her fears and confusions dissipated, as he slipped her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. And for that night, Padme was able to drown out the voice that began to develop more strongly inside her head...


	6. Exposed

**Misread Prophecy**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if the 'chosen one' wasn't Anakin Skywalker? What if the Jedi Council realized their mistake too late?

CHAPTER 6: Exposed

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: The turning point chapter...I spent all night on this...so please review. By the way, to 'Anakin-Padme'...I have no idea how many chapters it will be! I don't think it will be done by Friday though...if you want, I can e-mail you and give you a brief summary of the rest until the end...I'm so sorry! Hope you guys like this.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I will come to you in the still of the night ...  
And I will crush you with the burden of sight ...  
And you will understand the shadows in my heart ...**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Anakin and Padme stood next to their fellow Jedi members, who all stood sporadically amongst the Jedi War Room, talking to Yoda and the others via hologram.

"General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack," said the Clone Commander. Master Windu and the other Jedi nodded at this, all feeling the sense of accomplishment.

"Thank you, Commander, your dedication is always appreciated," Windu said. He then turned to face Anakin. "Please deliver this report to the Chancellor. I have a feeling his reaction will give us a clue to his intentions," he said thoughtfully. Anakin began to nod and leave when Padme interrupted him.

"Master, if you don't mind, I would like to deliver the message to the Chancellor. I was just on my way to see him for a Senatorial matter...Besides, I would truly like to see for myself this lack of reliance that the rest of the Council sees in him," Padme spoke, disregarding the faces throughout the room that were showing disapproval. Mace considered her proposition for a moment, his brow furrowing with deep thought.

"All right, Miss Amidala. Please send us a hologram once you've found anything out..." he said hesitantly.

"Thank you, Master..." she said, as she quickly left the room, followed by Anakin. The Commander's hologram disappeared, leaving behind the shady faces of Mace Windu, Yoda, and Ki-Adi-Mundi. The Jedi Knights waited for the heavy footsteps of their apprentices to disappear until they spoke again.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor..." he said, his eyes searching the room slowly. The others nodded in agreement.

"If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous, then he should be removed from office...immediately," Ki-Adi-Mundi added.

"That could be a dangerous move ... the Jedi Council would have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition." Made Windu said. The others thought this over. It would truly mean chaos, especially for the Chancellor who already suspected the Jedi's lust for power and control. Yoda thoughtfully scratched his head.

"To a dark place this line of thought will carry us," he said, his croaky voice breaking the deafening silence that had filled the empty room. "Hmmmmm. . . . great care we must take..." The meeting was then adjourned, as the fuzzy holograms one-by-one disappeared from the room.

>>>

"Padme!" Anakin called out, quickening his pace to keep up with her. She stopped and turned around, agitated that Anakin pursued to watch over her every move like a bodyguard. "I don't like you going alone...you shouldn't even be out in public right now, the condition you are in...Please let me go with you," he pleaded, his eyes searching her annoyed face.

"I will be fine, Anakin. I need to do this alone...for my own sake," Padme said this and quickly turned around, walking down the stairs that led out of the Temple. A speeder waited for her at the end of the stairs, and she quickly hopped inside, her gown swishing over her slender legs. "To the Senate Building..." she said to the driver. Within moments, the speeder zoomed off the terrace, leaving behind the faintest trail of exhaust.

>>>

"Chancellor Palpatine," Padme said, as he rose majestically from his chair upon her arrival.

"Padme...do come in," he replied, walking around from behind his desk. "Any news?" he said, almost as if he were expecting some...

"Actually, yes. We just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous..." she said, unable to help the idea that it could have been her that found the General. The Chancellor noticed this regretful look in her eye, and drew himself closer to her.

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge...you know you should be there instead of him," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. Padme didn't respond, beginning to feel an uncomfortable void fill the room. "It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?" he asked. Padme could feel the small warmth of anger heat her stomach once again.

"I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they aren't telling me..." she said quickly, amazed at how easily her emotions willingly poured from her soul when she was talking with her good friend.

"They don't trust you Padme. That is why. They can see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control, unlike your husband's..." he said. Padme turned her head at this. "Padme, you must break through the fog of lies that the Jedi have created around you! Let me help you know the subtleties of the Force..." he continued. By now, their footsteps had led them into the hallway. Padme stopped at his final words.

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" she asked doubtfully, not believing that Chancellor Palpatine, of all the people she knew, could be gifted in the ideals of the Jedi.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force...even the nature of the dark side..." he said slowly, watching Padme's bright eyes widen with disbelief.

"The dark side of the Force?" she asked, not even hearing the words that came out of her mouth.

"Padme...if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force..." he said, circling around Padme like prey as she stood rooted to her spot. "Be careful of the Jedi, Padme. They fear you and in time they will destroy you. Let me train you..." The open-ended question he posed rang loudly in Padme's attentive ears...she couldn't find the words to answer him...her mind to muddled and dazed by his bursting confession...

"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Padme. Only then will you be able to save your unborn child from certain death..." the Chancellor said, a tone of evil entering his once diplomatic and attentive voice.

"What did you say?" Padme whispered, barely able to hear her own voice with the pounding of her blood, drumming to her heart's own beating inside her ears. Her hands protectively flew to her stomach...

"Use my knowledge, I beg you...save your child!" he said, stopping front of Padme and gripping her forcefully by the shoulders. She felt utterly helpless and cornered, as the voice that was growing inside her mind exposed itself, and transformed into the one thing she had trusted, believed in...But had that changed? Was everything that the Chancellor just revealed to her true?

"You're the Sith Lord..." she whispered quietly, the realization hitting her quickly.

"I know what has been troubling you Padme...Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi...a life of significance, of conscience, something that a life of politics couldn't give you..." he said, his words seeming so true inside her empty mind, where all teachings and ideals had been abandoned.

"No...you're wrong," she said quickly, realizing what he was doing. She came back to her senses and deftly reached inside her gown, unveiling her light saber. She quickly activated it and brought in front of the Chancellor's face, letting it rest painfully close against his throat. The flames of anger shot up her body, filling that empty void inside her soul with a flaring passion of anger and spite. Her teeth gritted, her arms and hands ready to unleash their power...it would take a small movement of her wrist and this man before her could be gone...

"Are you going to kill me?" he suddenly asked, his eyes and voice devoid of fear. Padme took a step away from him, her weapon still a threat to his life. She didn't respond, her eyes still focused on his eyes...that glimmer that flashed in them. It almost felt like she had known all along...the Jedi were right...

"I know you would like too. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger..." he said, his voice coming out slowly from behind his clamped teeth. Padme immediately let the saber fall from its position. She deactivated it and placed it inside her gown...

"Ahhhh..." he said as his body relaxed. "I know you too well Padme. This is all for the better, believe me. It will only be time until you see the benefits of the dark side and you can help me rule the Galaxy for the good of all. Until then, you must keep our internship a secret. And if you don't mind, I have a meeting with you and your fellow senate members that I must prepare for...Goodbye, my Apprentice." Palpatine left the hallway and walked to his office where he sat behind his desk.

Padme waited until his office door slammed shut. At this, her trembling body crumpled to the ground, overwhelmed by her defeat and weakness. The anger welled up inside of her as she rested against the hallway wall, tiny tears forming inside her pulsing eyes. "What have I done...?" she whispered quietly. She squinted her eyes shut, hoping to close out the reality of the situation that was flooding her body.

_You're fulfilling your destiny..._

With this, Padme opened her eyes, seeing the room in a different light. "My destiny..." she repeated. She struggled to stand up, smoothing her dress down and wiping the wetness from her cheeks. Padme left the hallway and marched with conviction down the carpeted halls. It would require a fast speeder if she were to make it to the Jedi Temple in time...before it was too late...

>>>

Padme rushed out onto the hangar where Mace Windu and Anakin were boarding the Jedi Gunship. "Master Windu...what are you doing?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"We are in a hurry, Miss Amidala. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns his emergency powers back to the Senate..." Mace said, while Anakin walked up to his side. The two stared at each other. For a moment, Padme felt like she could tell Master Windu everything; all about the revelation of the Sith Lord, what he asked her to do...But the moment passed and Padme spoke up.

"All right then..." she said, watching the two men board the ship. Anakin looked down on her, a worried look in his eyes. But she let her gaze dart away from him.

"Please wait for us in the Council Chambers until we return," Mace said, closing the door to the Gunship. Padme watched it blast out of the hangar, heading for the Senate Building.

"Yes, master..." she said, walking away from the hangar towards the temple. But suddenly...she stopped. What if they already knew about the Chancellor? What if they were going to arrest him? Or worse? His words rang inside her head like a threat... "_You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving your baby will be lost..."_ Padme didn't want to risk it. She ran back to the hangar, fumbling to set the controls on the small speeder. It finally started, and she pulled back on the throttle, the speeder zipping off the dock. Small images were flying through her mind, but only two impacted her the most. Her unborn child...and Anakin. With a furious confidence that grew even deeper inside her heart...she pulled back even harder, thrusting the speeder towards the Senate Building.

>>>

Darkness fell over the city of Coruscant, awaking night from its daylight slumber...and two Jedi Masters walked with fervor down the long corridor of the Senate Office building, following its twists and turns until it lead to the door of Chancellor Palpatine's office. They walked in, finding the Chancellor with his back to them, sitting in the chair at his desk. "Chancellor Palpatine?" Mace said, stopping Anakin from going any farther into the room.

"Yes..." he asked slowly, not turning to face the two Jedi Knights.

"We've just received word the General Grievous was terminated by Master Kenobi..." Anakin said, his eyes suspiciously searching the room, feeling a disturbance in the force.

"Good...good..." he said, the throaty words sounding foreign and evil. Anakin looked at Mace Windu, who stared back at him. The two men could sense something was off...something was wrong...

"You'll see to it then that the Senate removes all emergency powers from your control, am I correct?" Mace asked, his voice full of question and wonder. A long pause followed...then the Chancellor slowly turned around in his chair, revealing his face that was covered by the hood of a black cloak. He stood up from his chair, rising in front of the large window that let the light of Coruscant's moon to shine in.

"I'm afraid, Master Windu...that I can't do that..." he said, his voice dripping with evil and spite. The force mutated and wrapped around his presence, and the two Jedi Knights suddenly realized what they had been so blind to all along. The evil Lord of the Sith, Darth Siddious, stood before them know, unveiled in all of his evil power and glory. It didn't take long for Master Windu to act on the revelation...

"Chancellor Palpatine, in the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest," Mace said icily, revealing an activated amethyst light saber. Anakin followed suit, his blue one lighting up the room. The bright colors illuminated the subtle shadows of the room, lighting up the face of the evil Sith lord. Palpatine laughed, softly at first, but growing with more malice and passion.

"Are you threatening me?" he spat, his eyes shining from underneath his hood. Master Windu and Anakin took a step forward.

"The Senate will decide your fate," Anakin said, eyeing the man who had once been so trusted by all of them.

"Shut up Skywalker! I AM THE SENATE!" he yelled, his croaking voice crackling with energy throughout the room. Anakin moved forward, his saber drawn, but Mace pulled him back.

"Not yet, Anakin..." Mace said. The Chancellor began to laugh.

"My Jedi Knights...before you plan ahead, may I introduce to you, my new apprentice..." he hissed. Anakin and Mace turned around as the door to the Chancellor's office opened, revealing a hooded shape. The air was filled with tension, and the force fractured around them. The small outline of the person walked forward, with long strides until they stopped in front of the Jedi Knights. Anakin and Mace readied their sabers, prepared to fight the Sith behind and in front of them. But all thought vanished when the figure raised their face, revealing its identity.

"Miss Amidala...?" Mace said, his voice full of disbelief and disappointment. Palpatine continued to laugh in the background. Padme let her illuminated face turn towards Anakin, which she knew would be a mistake. She felt her heart break it two at the look on his face...No words could describe the overflow of emotion. But the dark side shrouded everything the she had ever felt strongly for, as she pulled out her saber, igniting it.

"Please leave..." she said, her voice strong and passionate. There was a glimmer in her eye and a tone in her voice that made her almost unrecognizable to the man that once knew her more than anyone...loved her more than anyone...But his feelings dissipated when he felt the force mutate once again, as Palpatine ignited his red saber. Darth Siddious walked around the room, until he stood next to Padme.

"Don't look so surprised, Skywalker. Your wife was so easily consumed by the dark side that you never would have been able to save her..." he jeered.

Mace drew his weapon back. "You're a fool," he said fervently. "The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . ." The four of them were now face to face...Sith against Jedi, good against evil, Master against Master, Apprentice against Apprentice, wife against husband...

"No...the both of you will die..." seethed the Chancellor, his red saber slashing through the air...


	7. Destiny

**Misread Prophecy**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if the 'chosen one' wasn't Anakin Skywalker? What if the Jedi Council realized their mistake too late?

CHAPTER 7: Destiny

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: I'm trying my best to get up one chapter a day. Sorry if the timeline seems weird...just read.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**And you will understand **

**the shadows in my heart...**

**The fury of my conviction**

**will cause your heart to quicken**

**Then my dear...you will see you want me here**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A Blue and Amethyst Saber met the strike of Darth Siddious' red weapon. The electricity crackled and fizzled...the room was alive with energy. The Two Jedi Masters pressed their weapons forcefully against the Sith Lord. Siddious turned to Padme, was rooted to her spot in the floor.

"Help me..." he groaned. "Help..." His hissing voice was the only sound in the room and Padme could only see the look in Anakin's eyes. The pain...the heartbreak...Suddenly, her saber flew the air, landing a blow on Mace Windu's arm. It fell to the floor, with a sickening thud. He cried out, struggling to keep himself from crumbling to the floor with the burning pain that was traveling up the remnants of his arm. He managed to pick up his saber with his other arm, striking at Padme's saber.

"Don't do this, Padme," Master Windu moaned, easily deflecting every single one of her blows. "Remember the teachings of your master," he gasped. Padme struck his saber more violently, the passion and fury within her rising.

"I don't know that life anymore...the Jedi betrayed the Republic...and me. Darth Siddious is my new Master..." she cried. Their sabers flashed, each blow meeting the other saber, while in the other corner of the room, Anakin was fighting Siddious. Padme could feel her power increasing, her heart so furious with the flame within her. It burned her skin...almost painfully. But she continued, each strike increasing with power. It wasn't long until the experienced Jedi Knight began to falter under her strength. Finally, his strength collapsed, and he fell to the ground. Without a thought, Padme flung her saber through his flesh, killing him instantly.

The force rippled violently, sending electric charges through her body. She collapsed onto the ground next to him. Suddenly, her body was racked with extreme pain. Her hands clutched at her robes, and she realized where the pain was coming from. _The baby..._Her hands moved down to her swollen stomach where the pain was radiating from. The pain was so intense that she screamed. It caught the attention of Anakin, who continued to block each furious blow from the angry Sith Lord.

Padme struggled to stand up, letting herself rest against the wall. She squinted her eyes shut, gritting her teeth as the pain slowly subsided. She knew that this pain was coming too early...

Padme then opened her eyes and looked across the room. Anakin was staring at her. His beautiful blues eyes reflecting the light of his saber. Everything else about the room disappeared. She saw nothing but his face, and heard nothing but the rapid beating of her own heart. The moment soon disappeared, when Anakin was struck by a bolt of force lightning. But his hands pushed the energy away from his body, reflecting it back to Siddious.

Padme watched in horror as Anakin manipulated the lightning, sending it through the Sith Lord's body, which was slowly withering away in front of her. Siddious was screaming violently, his eyes intently searing through Padme's frightened gaze...Padme yelled at Anakin to stop, but he ignored her.

"He is a traitor Padme, Stop him!" Anakin cried, his hands pulsating the lightning towards the Chancellor's crumbling body.

"Come to your senses, Padme. He's a Jedi. He'll betray you like they betrayed me..." Siddious cried out, his agony deafening. Their screams continued, but Padme felt like she frozen in time...incapable of doing anything to help either one of them. "Don't let him kill me!" her Master cried, his yellow eyes staring at her.

Anakin cried out violently, the force of the Chancellor almost overpowering him. "I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save your child. You must choose! STOP HIM!" Siddious screeched, his body shriveling away.

"Don't listen to him, Padme...he's lying to you!" Anakin shouted, looking at Padme, the lightning reflecting in his eyes. "Help me! Don't let him kill me! I can't hold on any longer..." Siddious shrieked, as he fell against the glass of the window, shattering it into millions of pieces. Anakin's onslaught continued as he moved closer to the Sith, who was sprawled on the ledge of the terrace. "I can't...I give up. I am weak...Don't kill me. I can't hold on..." Siddious gasped, his face contorted into a horrifying mask of the evil he truly was.

"You will die now!" Anakin cried, his power intensifying. Padme suddenly came to her senses, as she stepped forward from the wall.

"You can't kill him, Anakin!" she cried, her mind torn, the conflict evident in her eyes.

"He has to die...look what's he's done to you...to the Jedi!" Anakin yelled, his eyes never leaving the Chancellor's wrinkled body.

"HE MUST LIVE!" she screamed, her voice violently surging through the room. "I NEED HIM!" The lightning quickly left Siddious' fingers...as he collapsed to the terrace. Anakin reached for his saber, which lay on the ground.

"Please...please...don't kill me..." Darth Siddious murmured, his croaking voice gasping heavily.

"NOOOOO!" Padme yelled, as she grabbed her saber, striking Anakin who met her attack with his weapon. A new surge of anger flowed through her veins as she continued to strike at Anakin, who easily blocked every single swipe of her saber. Their duel continued as their footwork led them out into the long corridors of the empty Senate Building.

"Padme..." Anakin said. The words didn't reach Padme's ears. Her eyes were glistening with rage, as the force sparked and cracked around her anger. The two of them reached the stairs, where Anakin was able to catch Padme off guard, striking her with a blow that she was unable to deflect. She jumped from the top step, easily landing at the bottom of the flight of stairs. Anakin followed after her, his saber slashing through the air as he landed, unleashing another blow that was blocked by Padme.

Their sabers crashed into each other continuously, until Padme felt her energy running low. The pains in her stomach returned, and she cried out vociferously. She clutched at her stomach, struggling to thwart Anakin's attacks. All of a sudden, her saber fell from her hand as she plunged to the tile floor of the entryway to the next flight of stairs.

Anakin's body hovered above her, his breathing labored. Padme gasped loudly, continuing to clutch at her stomach. His face changed, from intent focus to extreme worry. "Padme..." he said quietly, as he looked into her raging eyes. She continued to moan, as the pains receded. A moment of utter silence passed, as Padme continued to stare into Anakin's blue eyes. Then, her hands rapidly flew up toward him, as he was knocked off his feet and thrown against an opposite wall by the force.

Padme stood up, grabbing her saber and walking towards his motionless body, her weapon ready to strike again. But it wasn't long until she realized the worst...she ran to his lifeless body, kneeling before him. She pulled his face to her, his eyes closed and his face pale. _What have I done..._she said in her mind.

"You're fulfilling your destiny..." said a low voice. Padme looked up to see Darth Siddious at the top of the stairs. He slowly walked down them, his weakened and fragile body straining to maneuver the stairs. Padme quickly stood up.

"Don't worry...the boy isn't dead..." the Sith cackled, his new face a reflection of who he truly was. Darth Siddious walked towards Padme, placing a cold and shriveled hand upon her trembling shoulder. "Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force..." he said, his voice so manipulative and frightening to Padme's ears...

"I will do whatever you ask..." she responded slowly, looking away from Anakin's unconscious body.

"Goooood..." Siddious croaked, his hand leaving her shoulder.

"Just promise me you'll help me save my child," she whispered, her hands caressing her expanded stomach. "I won't let it die...I want the power to stop death..." she said.

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved," he said, turning to Padme. "But if we work together, I know we can discover the secret," Padme turned to him, bowing her head, as she knelt before him.

"I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith..." she whispered, her words barely leaving her mouth.

"Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become," he said, his voice increasing with volume and malevolence. He placed his hand on her shoulder again. "Henceforth, you will be known as...Darth Vader..." The name rang in Padme's ears, her destiny...her future...her curse...

"Thank you, my Master..." she said harshly.

"Rise...Darth Vader!" he hissed. Padme slowly stood up, pulling her hood over her downcast face.

"Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators..." Siddious said, pulling his cloak over his head as well. "That's why we must act quickly before Skywalker awakes..." he added.

"I agree," Padme said, nodding her head. "The Jedi's next move will be against the Senate."

"Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic. Even your husband...You understand that, don't you?" Siddious said, glancing at Anakin's body. Padme inhaled quickly, keeping her gaze from drifting to Anakin. She clenched her teeth as she said, "I understand, Master..."

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless; if they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end," he said. Padme nodded, following her Master as he walked towards the entryway to the hangar. "First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save your unborn baby..." Padme stopped at the door, nodding.

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" she questioned, her eyes peering into the darkness of her Master's face.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with in due time..." he said. He then activated the door, where Padme walked out onto the tarmac. "After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace..." The Chancellor finished, shutting the door behind him. Padme was left alone in the hangar, where she quickly walked to an unoccupied speeder, leaving behind the Senate Building, Anakin, and who she used to be...


	8. Mesmerized

**Misread Prophecy**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if the 'chosen one' wasn't Anakin Skywalker? What if the Jedi Council realized their mistake too late?

CHAPTER 8: Mesmerized

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: I really liked writing this Chapter, sorry if it's a little short. The next one will be up within an hour after I post this one. It was hard writing the other chapters because they were so like the movie, and I apologize for that, but it was necessary for the rest of the story. Hope you like it. (I'm doing my best to get this finished for you 'Anakin-Padme').

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Let me speak quietly,  
so your heart can hear.  
I will hypnotize and mesmerize you  
with the sound of your own fear.**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Padme marched her way up the lengthy stairs of the Jedi Temple, a small army of Clone Troopers behind her. Their footsteps reverberated against the stone walls once they reached the top of them. Padme felt secluded and protected under the hood of her cloak, able to hide from the monster she had become. But the fire within her continued to burn, and she pressed on, her eyes searching the long hallways and corridors for any lingering Jedi.

"You four, stand guard at the platform. We don't want anyone coming here..." she said to the Clone Troopers. They nodded and turned away. "The rest of you, search out the remaining Jedi and kill them," she said monotonously, following her own path that eventually led to a small room where the door was ajar. She peered inside to find Jedi Shaak Ti. With stealth and grace, she stepped inside the room without a sound. Just as the Jedi Master turned around, Padme struck them down with her saber.

Shaak Ti's body plummeted to the ground, only a sigh escaping his lips. She quickly left the room, following her senses to seek out the others. Every second or so, she could feel the tiny prickles in the force...it stung lightly at her heart, every time one of them was mercilessly killed by her orders...But the feeling was easily ignored by the strong pulsing of her vehemence.

After minutes of scouring the long hallways, Padme found herself standing in an empty practice theater, where a group of younglings lay huddled in the corner. Several of them recognized her, jumping up from their spots and running to her.

"Milady, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" a blonde haired blue eyed boy asked. Padme's eyes lingered on him, as she scanned his face. He looked just like Anakin the day she met him on Tatooine. It was a lifetime ago. She was a different person then. Barely a woman and still Queen of the Naboo. What was she now?

"Miss Amidala..." another boy whined, his eyes brimming with tears. More of them began to gather around her, thankful for her comforting presence and authority. She slowly backed away from them, remembering what she had to do. She pulled out her saber, activating it. Its bright sheen lit up the room, enhancing the tiny, frightened faces of the little Padawans.

Padme closed her eyes and whispered... "I'm sorry..." as she brought her saber back, ready to obliterate the younglings who stood in her way. But they never heard her say 'I'm sorry', for Padme's light saber quickly fell to the ground. She clutched at her stomach as the pains came back, more violently and brutally then before. Spasms rippled throughout her entire body, sending her to the floor where she thudded against the cold tile. A groan came from her throat, as she writhed fiercely, her heels digging into the ground.

Several of the younglings began to scream and cry, while the blonde haired boy stood above Padme, a vexed look on his face. "Miss Amidala...what's wrong?" he cried. He quickly knelt down next to her, shaking her shoulder gently while Padme continued to moan and gasp. "What's wrong?" he said. But suddenly, the boy turned to the open door, as did the rest of the younglings.

"They're coming!" one of them screamed, as they scurried back to their protective corner of the room. The blonde boy remained next to Padme; as he listened to the footsteps of the Clone Troopers intensify with volume. He quickly ran to the door, gently shutting it as to not make a sound. His thin little frame rested against the door, his ear pressed against it, quietly listening...The footsteps suddenly stopped.

"She's already taken care of this hall...I see bodies down that way..." a Trooper said flatly, and the pounding started up again as the small battalion headed in the opposite direction, their footsteps soon dying away.

"They're going away!" cried a little girl. The little boy returned to Padme's side, whose painful sounds had not gone away. Sweat began to form along her forehead, and her face was flushed...tears gently wetting her cheeks. The boy finally noticed her swollen belly, and pointed to it.

"She's having a baby!" he whispered, amazed at how painful it seemed to be for this gentle woman that had always been so nice to him.

"What will we do?" another girl asked, as they began to creep towards Padme again. Their tiny hands gently rubbed her arms and stomach, trying their best to find ways to comfort her.

Padme struggled to focus, but her mind was blank and pointless thoughts ran through her head. The contractions in her stomach were excruciatingly painful...and she realized that the baby was coming. Her mind was full of fear, knowing in her mind that she hadn't gained her power yet, and that this baby would die, possibly herself as well. Short gasps escaped her mouth as she strained to speak...desperately searching for something to say...

"Help...find help..." she panted. The tiny Padawans knelt above her, their fragile head's nodding as the turned to one another, softly whispering and pulling at each other. Her hands clutched at her robes, her breathing becoming more labored and shallow...

"We'll go!" Two boys and a little girl ran to the door, opening the door and poking their small heads out. After looking both ways down the hall, they ran out of the room, their tiny feet leaving little sounds on the tile floor. Padme screamed out again, the throbbing pain continuing to attack her body. A few of the children ran back to the corner, frightened by the woman's pain. Some of them even began to cry.

Then, the smell of smoke entered the room, tingling their tiny noses. "Fire!" they howled, clutching at each other again. But the blonde haired boy remained next to Padme, holding her hand and silently staring into her large brown eyes. Gradually, the pain left Padme's body as she stared back at the little boy. She was captivated by his blue eyes...so similar to Anakin's. The theater was slowly filling up with thick smoke, causing the other child to scream, most of them rushing out of the room. The boy remained. She smiled warmly at him, as the room around her disappeared into darkness, only the boy's face remaining. Then, it too began to dissolve away, leaving her numb and alone in a world of black...

>>>>

Far away, on the planet of Kashyyyk, Yoda hobbled along a narrow corridor, his eyes looking at the window, watching the battlefield below. Most of the Wookies were able to overpower the multitudes of Clone Ships, sending the Clones to their death in an explosion of fire. The battle appeared to be over, the Wookies stacking many of the dilapidated droids, while others shot the ones that still scampered about the battleground.

Suddenly, Yoda clutched at his chest, the grip on his gimmer stick tightening violently. A disturbance in the force rippled throughout his body, causing him to rest against the wall. His breath came in short pants, as the disturbance intensified...until is slowly died away. Yoda carefully shut his eyes, trying to look past the cloud of the dark side. But he saw nothing...He continued to walk on, not knowing that the evil Sith Lord Darth Siddious had just issued that order 66 be carried out...and order that meant death to the Jedi all over the galaxy...


	9. Compassion

**Misread Prophecy**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if the 'chosen one' wasn't Anakin Skywalker? What if the Jedi Council realized their mistake too late?

CHAPTER 9: Compassion

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Whew! That's all I have to say.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**No matter where you go  
I will find you.  
In the place with no frontiers.  
No matter where you go  
I will find you.  
If it takes a thousand years...**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Anakin jumped from his speeder onto the platform, his painful headache throbbing with each movement. He quickly ran to Padme's speeder, easily recognizing it before he even landed at the Jedi Temple. To his despair, he found it unoccupied. After a brief moment, he could sense a presence. Without turning his back; he could feel them watching him. Anakin whipped out his saber, deftly blocking the fire from the four Clone Troopers that had begun to attack him. _So this is how Palpatine plans on controlling the galaxy..._

After several more minutes of fire, the four Clones lay in a heap at his feet. Anakin jumped over them, running up the steps that led into the Temple. His mind was racing, his heart pounding, his ears ringing...He knew Padme was here and he knew she was in trouble. Once he reached the entryway, thick smoke from the fire wrapped around him, stinging his eyes painfully. He had no choice but to close them, doing his best to feel his way around the walls that he was so familiar with.

After making his way down what he felt like was the main corridor, he could hear faint cries in the distance. They grew louder, and suddenly he heard the little patter of feet. He opened his eyes to find three small younglings, running towards him as his figure emerged from the smoke.

"Master Skywalker!" one of them cried. They grabbed at his hand, trying to pull him along, but he protested.

"You must come fast. Miss Amidala is hurt..." the young girl wept, tiny tears seeping from her bright green eyes. The other Padawans looked up at Anakin, their small heads nodding in agreement.

"Which way?" Anakin said hoarsely, the smoke now entering his lungs. He had to find her now...she was hurt and he could feel her pain.

"Follow us...we must hide from the Clones," the eldest said, leading the way through the smoke filled halls. Anakin squinted his eyes, struggling to follow the little children who were having an easier time with the smoke filled air, being as they were lower to the ground. After several twists and turns, they stopped at a room, quickly opening the door.

Anakin rushed to Padme's stoic body, scooping her up into his arms. He watched her chest, thankful to see it rise and fall...but she was unconscious...and he knew that the baby was coming soon. It was then that he noticed the large group of younglings in the corner.

"Master Skywalker...help us!" one wailed loudly.

"I'm frightened..." a little girl cried, her tear-streaked face looking familiar to Anakin. Her chocolate curls cascaded about her shoulders, complimented by lovely brown eyes. She looked like Padme...The passion for these weak, and defenseless children grew inside of his heart as he thought about his own unborn child.

"Follow me..." he coughed, grasping Padme close to his chest and stepping out of the room back into the smoke filled hallway. The younglings trailed after him, following his every step.

"Go down that hall!" they would cry. "Turn left!" "Go back that way!" Their directions helped Anakin immensely, his mind sucked dry from his emotional overload. He held Padme closer, trying to cover her face from the small sparks that began to fall from the ceiling. Anakin then heard a creaking sound above him, and realized that the floor above them could collapse any moment...

"HURRY!" he yelled to the children behind him, picking up his pace as he began to ran through each hallway. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a large crash behind him. Anakin turned around, straining to see through the smoke. He then heard a shrill cry pierce the silence of the hallway.

"Master Skywalker...help!" a boy said, tugging at his robe. Anakin hesitated, looking down at Padme's still face, then to her stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to feel the force around him. If he didn't get Padme to a Medical Center in time, she would surely die...perhaps the baby as well. He couldn't even bear the thought of losing either of them. But the little boy incessantly tugged at his robe, and he was reminded of his own unborn child, who could easily grow up to look like this boy...with blonde hair and blue eyes...

Anakin pressed through the crowd of younglings, making his way to the back of the group where a large piece of wood lay atop the legs of the little girl that reminded him of Padme. She continued to cry, her shrieking sobs piercing his ears. The air around him was chaos. The heat penetrated his body, the smoke filled his lungs, and the rushed feeling stressed his mind to no end.

He knew that the board would be too heavy to lift with just one hand. So he struggled to hold on to Padme with his left hand, while outstretching the right. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the pandemonium and madness that ensued around him. Anakin reached out to the force, bending it to his will. Focus and Determination began to slowly lift the board from the girl's leg. Anakin strained until it was almost a foot off the ground, and quickly threw it down the hallway.

The girl stopped crying, tears still streaking down her face. "Can you walk?" Anakin yelled to the girl, who grasped at her leg.

"I'll try Master..." she whimpered, thriving to be brave in front of this Jedi Knight.

"Help her!" Anakin cried to the blonde haired boy, who rushed to the girl's side, helping her stand up. Anakin moved his way back to the front t of the group, sprinting forward with Padme still pressed close to his rapidly beating heart. They finally reached the end of the main hallway, each one of them stepping outside into the shockingly crisp, night air. Most of the younglings stopped, kneeling down, their tiny lungs inhaling the fresh air quicker than they could exhale it.

"We must keep going!" he cried, running down the flight of stairs. The obeyed, their diminutive feet pattering after him. Anakin reached the hangar, where a myriad of speeders, transports, and ships were scattered about. "This one!" he cried, running to a large transport that would feasibly fit all of them. He opened the landing platform, impatiently jumping onto it before it hit the ground.

He set Padme down on a small bed, quickly running to the main controls, flipping on the thrusters. "Hurry!" he yelled to the Padawans, as they scurried aboard the ship, many of them still crying over the whole ordeal. Once they had all filed in, Anakin started the ship, blasting it out of the hangar. The droid aboard quickly managed the controls, following the coordinates that Anakin had punched in.

He returned to Padme, who lay motionless on the bed, except for the inconsistent rise and fall of her chest. Anakin knelt down next to the bed, gently placing his hand upon her cold cheek. Padme's face was pale, her eyelashes dark against her alabaster skin. He leaned towards her face, softly placing his quivering lips upon her forehead. Anakin stayed there for an instant, inhaling her scent, the feel of her smooth skin, her presence. His meditation was quickly interrupted.

"She misses you, Master Skywalker..." The childish voice surprised Anakin, and he slowly turned around to find the blonde haired boy. Anakin's face flushed with humility, shameful that he was caught in such an act of love and devotion.

"How do you know?" he questioned softly, knowing that of all people, this youngling should know nothing of him and Padme's unconditional love for each other. The boy's eyes looked down at the ground, embarrassed as well to see this Master being affectionate towards a woman.

"Because she was crying your name earlier, sir..." the boy said softly...


	10. New

**Misread Prophecy**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if the 'chosen one' wasn't Anakin Skywalker? What if the Jedi Council realized their mistake too late?

CHAPTER 10: New

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: It's getting close to the end my friends...Please review. I hope to have the entire thing done by Saturday. (crosses fingers and frantically prays)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Feels like being underwater  
now that I've let go  
and lost control.  
Water kisses fill my mouth...  
Water fills my soul...**

**-Jewel**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Her mind was drifting, gently being pushed by the ebb and flow of the calming waters. The softness of the lake against her skin felt soothing to her aching body. Then, she was ripped from her reverie...and violently thrown into the chaos she knew too well. Fuzzy images replaced the serene lake of Naboo. Large light blinded her eyes, forcing her to squint. Pain vibrated up her body, contorting her face into one of agonizing anguish. Suddenly, the room was deathly silent...followed by a shrill scream. A baby was placed before her sweating face...the monotonous droid holding it out like an offering to this tormented mother...

"It's a boy," it droned. Padme gasped loudly, her lungs sucking the artificial room for air. Her trembling hands weakly reached for the child, but they fell to her side, overcome with tenderness.

"Luke..." she murmured softly. The pain in her body had subsided for a moment and she almost felt like she was drifting back to her dream realm...but the contractions ensued, flaring up her body again with a vengeance. She cried loudly, her mind chaotic with the pain that attacked her both body and soul. She felt as if she were being lowered into a pit of fire, the flames slowly licking up her body, burning her skin and melting it gradually. The flames overcame her thoughts, driving her into a frenzy. The heat engulfed her lungs, forcing her breathing to become sporadic and labored. Soon, her screams were joined by the cry of another...entering the world in the same hectic way that Padme brought it in.

"And a girl..." the droid spoke metallically. Padme forced her eyes open and placed a tremulous hand upon the baby's forehead. Her skin was still aflame, burning with the pain and torment of her body as it touched the child's cool skin. Her singed thoughts began to smolder...her mind struggling, straining to see through the smoke that clouded her mind.

"Leia..." she whispered, her voice hoarse and dry. The warmth continued to penetrate her body, making her desperately long for that Lake, its' cool, clean water refreshing, serene, peaceful, beautiful, enticing...Not the fire, heat, pain, anguish, torture, and suffering that engulfed her now.

"You have twins, Padme. They need you...hang on..." a voice called to her. She opened her eyes. _No... _She struggled to shake her head. There was no way that she had twins. Her child died; along with her soul...she could feel it.

"I can't..." Padme didn't finish her sentence. Her mind strained to piece together the fragments of images and words that were said to her, but it was no use. She felt herself drifting away again, the fire consuming her once more.

Then she saw it. She was skeptical, until the image came closer, appearing less ambiguous. Padme rose above the surface of the mayhem, to that oasis that had sheltered her in times like these so many times before. It was calling her...she could hear it softly behind the pandemonium of her thoughts. The force was wrapping around her, feeding her the strength and the will to reach out to the outer stretches of her mind.

"Anakin..." she said gently, her hands probing for his fading image. In a sudden swoop, she was lifted from the fiery hell and gently placed into his arms, that embrace that extinguished every thought and feeling, only leaving behind the rawness of her love for him. His comfort surrounded her, filling her to the brim with love and passion. Padme weakly wrapped her arms around his steady form, her body straining for more of him. But her energy was exasperated, and her arms limply fell against the bed, and once more, she drifted away into her dreams...no longer consumed by the fire of her emotions...

>>>>>

Her eyes opened suddenly. The blurred vision of the room slowly came into focus, and Padme found herself in a Medical Room, tastelessly adorned with machines, tubes, and sullen Protocol Droids. The white walls and luminous lights gave the room an air of idealism, similar to floating on a cloud. Padme liked it, slowly taking in the environment around her as she woke up from what felt like a long slumber. At that moment, the images came back to her, flashing in her mind faster than light itself.

Padme's throat contracted, her air pulsing out from her weakened lungs. Panic set in, as she began to shake violently, her hands traveling to her stomach. She winced at the pain, but was even more shattered by the thought that entered her mind. _They're dead..._

But before she could even cry out or scream, a gentle hand stroked her face, awakening her spirits. "Padme..." Anakin cooed softly, his warm face looking down upon hers. She reached a feeble hand toward him, finding the strength to touch his face. A breathy sound came from her lips, but Anakin silently placed his fingers against her mouth, ceasing any words that she dare to speak. He slowly stood up from his place next to her bed, and strode to the far corner of the room.

Padme clutched at the sheets covering her as she watched Anakin leave her. She tried to call him, but no words came. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her. Anakin gently lifted the baby from the Medical Capsule, slowly bringing her into his arms with one long swoop. His callused fingers lightly ran across the fidgeting baby's forehead, as if he were tracing a line. Then he walked over to Padme, ever so slowly. Each step sounded in Padme's ears, as she watched in disbelief, her eyes widening with intensity and emotion.

Anakin stopped next to her bed, gently lowering the baby down in front of Padme. "Leia has missed you..." he whispered tenderly into her ear. Padme's arms were frozen to her side, as if they were bound by some outside force. She closed her eyes, and then opened them again, hoping that it was just a pleasant dream. But nothing changed, and the tiny baby continued to coo and squirm in Anakin's outstretched hands. "Hold her..." he pleaded gently, looking into Padme's large brown eyes.

Padme pulled away, her body tensing when Anakin brought the baby close to her. "I...I can't..." she muttered, her head jerking away from Anakin. Her mind was screaming at her, _there is no Leia. There is no baby. There is no you. _But there she was, alive and feeling. And there was the baby, its tiny fingers curling around Anakin's palms, staring with astonishment at Padme. She felt the force again, swirling around her as Anakin brought the baby closer again.

Padme slowly reached out, her hands wavering above the now still form of the baby's diminutive body. She gasped when Anakin let go, the child fully placed in her hands. Padme felt every part of the moment, the velvety smooth touch of her skin, the way that sparkles danced in her daughter's eyes, and how her thin wisps of amber brown hair reflected the light beautifully.

"Leia," she whispered, a smile emanating off of her face. Padme turned to Anakin, his eyes shining so brightly. Her heart was overfilled with joy, the moment so precious. She captured it in her heart, not letting her mind drift to the questions and confusions that had clouded her so easily before. Padme let herself go, giving into that moment of ultimate happiness, love, and devotion.

Padme let her fingertips just barely graze Leia's cheeks, her skin tingling at the touch of her own child's skin. The feeling spread throughout her body, warming her soul and melting her heart. She lowered her head and placed a chaste kiss upon Leia's forehead. Leia cooed; her eyes widening as she looked up at her Mother. The tiny fingers moved towards Padme's face, grasping at the tendrils of hair that hung about her Mother's head. And in this moment of utter bliss it made Padme feel so complete. A movement across the room made Padme lift her head to see Anakin standing in the corner, and gently wrapped in a blanket and sleeping in his arms, her son...

"Luke..." she said softly, the name striking a painful memory in her brain. But the thought was quickly erased when she saw her son's face. His features resembled Anakin's so well that she almost cried just staring at him...The reality of it all kept creeping to her, ever so slowly, as Anakin walked back over to the bed, rocking Luke back and forth.

"Have room for one more?" he asked curiously, already seeing the answer upon Padme's radiant face. She shifted Leia into her other arm, freeing up her right hand which allowed Anakin to place Luke down into his Mother's embrace for the first time. Padme looked down at her children, joyous tears running down her pale yet flushed face. Anakin knelt down next to her, permitting his hands to gently run through Padme's hair.

"Oh...Anakin..." she gasped lightly, looking up at him again. Her brown eyes stared deep into his, allowing herself to be lost in his captivating gaze. Through each other's eyes, all of their unspoken words were said...all of the questions that bore down upon them were answered, and their recent past easily looked upon with forgiveness...And in that moment, as Padme held her two children while she stared into Anakin's eyes...the chains of the Dark side released her soul, freeing her from the bondage that had seduced her that dreadful night, which seemed so long ago.

Anakin leaned into her face, leaving an inch of space between the two of them. Padme shut her eyes, letting the feeling of him sink into her bones once again as she willingly met his lips. She held her two children close to her beating heart while she let Anakin's hands caress her face, hair, shoulders, and arms...Their mouths inviting one another in as they displayed their love for each other...so openly, without the barriers of trapped feelings or hidden secrets. The past was over and with the proverbial sunrise came a new day for Anakin and Padme...

>>>>>

"Attached to one another, they are..." Yoda spoke his wise thoughts to Obi-Wan, while watching the scene of affection from outside the room's window. His shrewd gaze moved up towards Obi-Wan's pensive face.

"Yet, they express a love so powerful...I feel it is beyond the strings of attachment. It is beyond anything I have ever seen a Jedi express before," Obi-Wan said. "Their love makes them strong. It was strong enough Master Yoda to free Padme from the Dark side..." he added, his astute accent clearly indicating that he felt there was a logical reason to their love for one another. Yoda considered this in his head, leaning against his gimmer stick.

"Perhaps..." he crooned. His gaze returned back to the transparisteel window...The thoughtful and serene look on his face suddenly darkened. "Uncertain, is the fate of young Skywalker and Amidala..." he said quickly, looking up at Obi-Wan.

"A vision, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Hmmm..." Yoda's small hand crept to his pointed chin. "A final test, these two Jedi will soon stand. Face to face again with the Sith Lord, I feel..." he said croakily. Obi-Wan looked down upon him again, his face brooding. Yoda nodded to Obi-Wan as they left the hallway, allowing the newly born family their moment of happiness...


	11. Separation

**Misread Prophecy**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if the 'chosen one' wasn't Anakin Skywalker? What if the Jedi Council realized their mistake too late?

CHAPTER 11: Separation

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Hope you like this. Please review.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again.**

**Because a vision softly creeping,  
left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
and the vision that was planted in my brain  
still remains.**

**Within the sound of silence.**

**-Paul Simon**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yoda rapped the wall with his gimmer stick upon entering Padme's room in the Medical Center.

"Hello Master Yoda," Anakin said quietly, gently placing Luke into his crib. The baby rolled over, still asleep. Anakin stroked his hair silently, watching Yoda hobble next to the crib. He stopped short of the circular glass tube, closing his eyes. Anakin tried to shield his face away, realizing that both Obi-Wan and Yoda knew about the secret that Padme and he had strived so hard to keep hidden from the world.

"The force is strong with the child..." Yoda said slowly, his wrinkled hand pressing against the glass. "An asset to the new Republic he will be," the Jedi Master added, looking up at Anakin's bewildered face.

"The new Republic?" Anakin asked dubiously. Yoda turned his head down towards the ground, his eyes closed again.

"Clouded the future is. Hidden by the Dark Side still, it is..." Yoda said slowly. "Possible the rise of a new Republic could be..." Anakin's gaze left the Jedi Master and turned to Padme's sleeping form. He watched her, taking in her presence. Questions still formed in his mind about what had happened...but he knew that was all over.

"Question Padme, you do?" Yoda asked, his attention suddenly focused on Anakin's stern face. Anakin didn't answer as he continued to stare at Padme. "A wonderful thing, Motherhood is..."Yoda stated, looking up at Anakin still. "Prevents many things, the love of a Mother can," he added, grasping Anakin's full awareness.

"What do you mean, Master?" Anakin asked, hoping to find the answers to what had kept him awake the night before.

"Eager you are to understand what happened..." Yoda said, a smirk spreading across his face, laughing at Anakin's impatience. Anakin turned away, his pensive gaze reflecting on Padme once more. Yoda's smile died away, as he continued.

"Seduced by the Sith Lord, she was. But her path down the Dark side, obstructed...by the birth of her child. Responded powerfully to the Force of Luke and Leia, she did..." Yoda added thoughtfully.

"But Chancellor Palp – I mean, the Sith Lord...he's still alive, isn't he?" Anakin asked, a sudden fear creeping into his voice at the revelation. Yoda slowly nodded, his brooding eyes blinking slowly.

"Go into exile, we must...meditate on the Force, we all shall..." Yoda said as he slowly walked away from Luke's crib. "Once awake, tell your wife, you must. I will go now," Yoda said, walking through the open door, followed by a hiss as it shut behind him. Yoda was met by Obi-Wan, who was waiting patiently outside of the door.

"The younglings?" Yoda asked, as he walked with Obi-Wan towards the window of Padme's room.

"They were fine. Most of them are awake now..."Obi-Wan replied, running his hand through his hair. "How are Anakin and Padme doing?" he then asked, looking into the window. Anakin had just woken Padme up and appeared to be telling her something.

"Until the time is right, disappear they must," Yoda said, vaguely answering Obi-Wan's pressing question. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed, as he continued to look through the window, watching Anakin and Padme talk.

"I still believe that Anakin is the chosen one. When will he defeat Darth Siddious if he and Padme are in exile?" Obi-Wan inquired, his gaze moving over to Yoda's meditative face. Yoda's hand raked over his sparsely covered head as he thought about this.

"No answers are there, for these questions you seek, Obi-Wan...Patience, we must have, when dealing with the Force," he added. Obi-Wan sighed, then slowly walked over to the door that began to hiss open. Anakin walked through first, in his arms the swaddled form of Luke, followed by Padme, who held Leia in her arms.

"Are you ready?" he asked, noticing the sullen look on Padme's face. Padme quickly turned to Anakin who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Master..." Anakin said, protectively pulling Luke closer to him.

"Good," Yoda mumbled. "A Jedi Gunship, we will take. Less suspicious than Padme's Naboo Skiff..." he said, as he started to walk down the hallway. The rest of them followed, Padme trailing after as she looked behind her back at the operating theater that she had given birth in. She could sense a presence, and felt it trickle up her spine like cold water, awakening every pore in her body. Padme stopped in her tracks, staring into the dark and deserted operating theater, a feeling of horror washing over her.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked, noticing that Padme was no longer walking next to him. The others stopped and watched as Padme slowly turned to face them. "Where are we going to hide, Master Yoda?" she whispered, the terrifying presence still lingering in the empty room.

"Split up you and the children, we decided. Harder for Darth Siddious to find you, it will be..." Yoda said pensively, watching the look of fear dissolve from her face. She finally left, walking quickly until she was standing next to Anakin once more.

"What did you see back there, Padme?" he asked, his voice full of concern. She looked down at Leia, who was still fast asleep.

"I could feel him...He knows I'm here..." she said, her eyes looking back up at Anakin's. "You have to promise me something," she added shortly after, her eyes pleading with him. "Promise me that you'll never let anything happen to Luke or Leia. I can't bear the thought of losing them..." she murmured, her eyes drifting to Luke's sweetly sound asleep face.

"I won't Padme. Nothing will happen to them...I promise you that," he said, his eyes searching hers. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, inhaling her intoxicating scent. His eyes continued to stare deep into hers. Anakin always loved the feeling that it gave him...as if he were falling into an endless pool of love. Padme smiled at him, as they stepped outside onto a loading platform.

They were presented with the horrifying view of Coruscant. The once beautiful Capital of the Republic was shattered...the skyline no longer displaying beautiful towering buildings, but charred remnants of what used to be. Smoke still trickled up into the hazy sky, disappearing into the atmosphere.

"Hurry, we must...Come," Yoda said quickly, making his way to the Jedi Gunship and crowd of animated younglings that were awaiting them on the platform of the Medical Center. As they walked up the ramp, Padme noticed that the only building that appeared to be left untarnished by the war was the Senate Building...she gazed at it. Her body was again feeling the sense of Siddious nearby.

"Don't look back, Padme..."Anakin whispered, his face close to Padme's. She nodded, her eyes still staring at the fully intact building, forcing herself to disappear inside the ship, with Anakin following close behind. The thrusters quickly started and soon they were blasting through Coruscant's atmosphere, heading in the direction of Alderaan.

>>>>>

"We would be honored to watch over her," Bail Organa said, as he walked with Anakin and Padme. "You'll find no safer place for your daughter to live for the next year than here in the Palace on Alderaan. She'll receive all the love and care she needs, there is no doubt about that. Besides, my wife has always talked of having a daughter...I'm sure she won't mind!" Anakin laughed at this, wrapping his arm gently around Padme's waist. She looked up at him, laughing also, but a sadness in her eyes.

"Bail says that we will be able to see Leia everyday through hologram, Padme," Anakin added, hoping that Padme would see the lighter side of the situation. Bail Organa nodded, as he led the way to a balcony that overlooked that magnificent mountains that protected the beautiful city.

"You can be assured Padme that Leia will be safe here," the man said, his hand resting against the railing as he overlooked the countryside. Padme nodded and watched as Anakin handed Leia over to Bail. He gently placed her in his arms, cradling her gently. "What a beautiful child...she certainly gets her attributes from her Mother..." Bail looked up at Padme, who couldn't help but laugh.

After exchanging a tearful goodbye, Anakin and Padme walked back through the large hallway out into the hangar where Obi-Wan and Yoda waited.

"I sense that you were able to let go of Leia, Padme...That must have been very hard for you," Obi-Wan said astutely, placing a hand on her shoulder. A tear slipped down Padme's face as she tried to smile.

"Yes, it was..." she replied quietly. Padme knew all too well that Leia would be safe there in Alderaan, yet she couldn't help but wonder about the power of the Sith Lord...and what type of influence he still had over Padme's mind. She shook the thought from her head as she looked back one more time, her eyes scanning the beautiful Palace of Bail and his wife.

"We should leave quickly, before our presence here is detected," Anakin said, grabbing Padme's hand and pulling her gently towards the Gunship.

"Where will we be taking Luke?" she asked, wondering what other personal ties she had that could still be trusted. Yoda stopped and turned around to face her and Anakin.

"Best we feel, if with his family, young Luke stays..." Yoda grinned, tapping his gimmer stick against the ramp as if he were inviting them in. Padme was puzzled as she turned to Anakin, whose face slowly fell.

"To Tatooine?" Anakin asked, his voice low and shallow. Yoda nodded, while Obi-Wan quickly disappeared up the ramp, not wanting to hear the argument that he felt was going to erupt between the two Masters. "How will that be safe? With bounty hunters everywhere it wouldn't be long until he was snatched up by the Empire?" Anakin retorted, anger rising in his voice. But Padme slowly grabbed his arm, turning his face towards her.

"No, Anakin. He will be safe there. Obi-Wan will go with him..." Padme said softly, her eyes darting to the ramp where Obi-Wan had stopped walking. He turned to her, a look of question floating over his face.

"Master Yoda, this was not part of the original..." Obi-Wan started.

"This is what I want!" Padme interrupted. "Luke will be safe if you are there Obi-Wan...I trust you..." she said awkwardly, realizing it was the first time she hadn't referred to him as 'Master'. Obi-Wan looked to Yoda, who nodded slowly.

"Stay with Luke, you will Obi-Wan. Besides, training I have for you..." Yoda said, his pensive face scrutinizing Obi-Wan's confused one.

"Training?" Obi-Wan inquired, walking down the ramp.

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality...One who had returned from the never world of the Force to train me. Your old master, Qui-Gon..." Yoda said, watching the disbelief spread across both the faces of Anakin and Obi-Wan. "How to commune with him, I will teach you, Obi-Wan," the Jedi Knight added. He then traveled up the ramp, his stick clicking loudly against it. Obi-Wan quickly followed, eager to hear more of what Yoda had learned.

Padme sighed, letting herself fall into Anakin's embrace as soon as the two men disappeared into the ship. "I hope they will be safe..." she whispered into his chest, letting him caress her arms.

"There's nothing to fear, Padme. You must stay strong with the Force..." he said, letting his fingers entangle themselves in her hair. They drew apart and went up the ramp, preparing to venture on to Tatooine.

After what felt like an eternity to heartbroken Padme, they arrived on Tatooine. Padme was almost hysterical, as she clung to Luke inside the ship, cradling him close to her as tears fell from her weeping eyes. She chose to let Anakin take Luke and Obi-Wan to his family, knowing that she would be too emotionally shattered to watch Luke leave her.

Padme walked down the ramp with them, the brutal wind meeting her face as she stepped out onto the dry sand of the desert land. "Goodbye, Master. May the Force be with you," she spoke softly. Obi-Wan turned around, his sympathetic face meeting her eyes with sincerity. "May the Force be with you always, Padme. Until we meet again, goodbye..."

Anakin and Obi-Wan continued into the town, two figures clad in their Jedi robes, one holding a newborn infant. She continued to watch, as their bodies shrank in the distance, the wind fiercely whipping her hair about her face. Tears ran down her face, only wetting her face for seconds, until the vicious wind dried them for her.

Besides the candid protests of Yoda, Padme remained outside the ship, waiting for Anakin. By the time he returned, Padme had already watched both of the suns set, as the wind died down into an eerie calm. She ran to Anakin, throwing herself into his arms. "Was he all right? What did they tell you? He'll be safe, won't he? Is Obi-Wan staying nearby?" The questions bubbled out of her mouth like an overflowing cup, but Anakin silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"Come...Yoda is waiting..." he said afterward, threading his arm around her waist as they walked towards the ship. Darkness fell over the town and on a distant moisture farm, a wife and husband embraced their new nephew...


	12. Darkness

**Misread Prophecy**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if the 'chosen one' wasn't Anakin Skywalker? What if the Jedi Council realized their mistake too late?

CHAPTER 12: Darkness

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Hey, I just wanted to give a holler for my brother who has blessed me with his immense knowledge of the Star Wars world, seeing as I am a fairly new fan. Thanks Alex! Oh, Happy Independence Day, for anyone who is celebrating. I know I am... smiles

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**'Cause the night is long and I hunt for you.  
In this darkest hour, where have you gone to?  
Won't you come to my side?  
I need you tonight...**

**-Jewel**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Padme couldn't help but laugh when she, Anakin, and Yoda stepped down from the Gunship onto the swamp planet of the Dagobah system. The environment of where they were came off as slightly intimidating...the growth of plants, the wet and soggy ground, and the animals alive in the trees of colossal proportions.

"This way, come..." Yoda said, as he trudged his way through the sodden soil. Anakin and Padme followed him until they were met by their new accommodations for their time on Dagobah. A small hut lay in the dense part of the forest, and by estimation, Padme assumed that it was only as tall as she was in height. They lowered themselves in and crowded inside their new housing.

"Here, you will both stay. Nearby, will I be...until tomorrow, goodbye..." Yoda said as he left, slogging his way through the swamp. Padme lowered herself back inside the hunt, and took in her surroundings.

It was quite comfortably furnished, with a bed, table, sofa, and chair. Compared to her old apartment, the entire hut itself would probably account for one of her rooms in Coruscant. But she didn't mind, and sat down in the chair that was adjacent to where Anakin sat on the sofa.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, noticing that familiar pensive look in his eyes.

"Oh...just remembering all of those days from long ago...when the two of us would persuade Obi-Wan to let us go to the practice theater, when really we just wanted to be together," he said wistfully, a smile lighting up on his face. Padme laughed gently, her mind drifting back to the goodness of that life.

"Don't you remember that one time when I had first been inducted into the Jedi? And all day you helped me train? It was so sweet of you..." she said pleasantly, her voice reminiscent. Anakin smiled as she stood up from her chair, cautious of the low ceiling, and sat herself down next to him on the couch. Her arms wrapped around him as she laid her head against his chest. The two closed their eyes, as they were gently lulled to sleep by the warmth of their embrace and the warmth of the evening...

>>>>>

For the length of their stay on Dagobah, both Padme and Anakin devoted themselves to the training of Yoda. Every morning they woke up, embracing the day with grueling physical exercise as well as meditative instruction. This left very little time for Padme or Anakin to worry about their children, even though they were permitted by Yoda to view a hologram of the two children once a day. Yoda also commanded that the both of them do their best to keep Luke and Leia from entering their thoughts, as it would keep Darth Siddious from suspecting where the children could be located.

The days wore on, and soon Padme grew tired of her constant training. She had grown irritated with her meditation through the Force, and was becoming physically exhausted with the constant work outs. Padme chose to walk alone one night, telling Anakin that she just needed some solitude. And as she stumbled amongst the heavy foliage, she suddenly stopped.

She could feel the presence again...the Force mutated and grappled at her skin causing the hair on her arms to bristle. Padme quickly pulled her saber from her gown and activated it, cutting the blade through the air with a warning...It was then that she noticed a small gully in the forest where the trees thickened, the shrubbery increased, and the daylight's rays did not reach. Curiously, she walked into it, shielding herself with her readied weapon.

The Force continued to change and the presence of the Dark side grew as Padme continued to venture into the ravine. She then came to a place where the small path dropped off into a menacing hole. Without fear, she jumped through it, dexterously landing on her feet.

Padme stood up and took note of the grimy, moss covered walls of the small cave that she had entered. It smelled rankly and the air was cold and chilly, almost with the feel of death. She took another step forward until she could see around the corner of the cave. Padme froze, as she watched the remnants of sunlight disappear from the cave when a figure crept towards her from the other side of the cave.

She stepped back, igniting her saber quickly, almost in a dream-like state. The figure sauntered closer as the darkness edged into Padme's heart. Their dark robe swayed about their moving form slowly until the person stopped, inches away form Padme's quivering body. They gradually lifted their face, exposing their identity to Padme. A faint cackle emanated from their mouth, but it was quickly extinguished as Padme sliced her saber through the darkness, neatly dividing the Sith Lord's head from his adjoining body.

The darkness left the cave as his body fell to the dank ground. Padme shuddered, an icy gasp emitting from her trembling lips. Her heart was beating rapidly, the sound of her blood pounding in her ears. The light saber fell from her hands as she madly scrambled to escape the darkness of the cave. She struggled to climb up the soggy earth above her, finally doing so. Padme ran from the opening as fast as she could, her robes trailing behind her.

Once she reached the hut, she regained her composure and smoothed her robes while running a tremulous hand over her frizzy hair. Upon entering the hut, Anakin immediately knew something was wrong.

"Padme...what happened?" he asked, rushing from the chair in which he sat. She scrambled her arms around him, allowing her breathing to slow as she melted in his comforting embrace.

"I was...I was walking and..." Padme stopped. She knew that if she told Anakin about her vision in the cave, that he would be worried. And she knew that Anakin's worries for her sometimes drove him to do insane things. The last thing that she wanted was to have to relocate to another distant system...or worse...stop her communications with Luke and Leia each day. She couldn't even bear the thought of not seeing her children's bright faces every morning.

"There was a creature in the forest and it frightened me..." she said quickly, shutting her eyes as she boldly lied to Anakin. He tightened their embrace and lightly smiled.

"You scared me Padme...I've only seen that look on your face a small number of times. You don't scare easily..." he said, looking down on her anxious face. She gently laughed, pulling him to her again. Padme let Anakin hold her for a long time, as the day came to a close, announcing night time, and another sleepless night for Padme.

>>>>>

"Distracted, you are..." Yoda told Padme the next morning while she attempted to meditate with him. She opened her eyes and threw him a muddled look. Padme already told Yoda that she had lost her saber, and she knew that it wouldn't be long until he saw right through her hidden emotions.

"Yes..." she whispered, averting her gaze from his thoughtful eyes. Yoda made a sound and then stood up from the fallen tree on which he sat.

"Confused about your vision...you are," he said, causing Padme to react to his slow words. Her eyes lit up and her mouth slightly opened.

"How did you know?" she asked bewilderingly. He stood in front of Padme, lightly leaning against his gimmer stick.

"Evil, that cave is..." he said, his eyes observing Padme, scrutinizing every detail about her face. He paused a while after saying this, his body turning away from her. But then he turned back quickly, his eyes suddenly bright and animated.

"Listen to the Force; you must...Obey what it tells you..." Yoda said slowly. Padme sighed as she looked down at her hands.

"I feel as if...the Force is calling me...as if it were my destiny..." she said, her eyes twinkling. "I'm just not sure if I can do it..." she said, looking back up at her Master.

"In yourself, you must believe. In the Force, you must be strong...Complete, your training is. No more, can I teach you..." he said, shuffling closer towards her. Yoda leaned towards her, his large green eyes gazing into her soul. "Ready, you are..." he continued. Padme gazed back at him, feeling the Force react to his words. She stood up, as if she were rising to the challenge. Padme knew in her heart what she had to do. But then the thought occurred...

"Master Yoda..." she said distantly, staring off into a patch of trees. "But...what of the prophesy?" she mumbled, realizing what it would mean if she were to perform the duty to her heart, and the rest of the Republic.

"A prophesy, that misread could have been..." he stated, the certainty of his words striking Padme with mixed feelings. If what he said was true, it would mean so many things! Her heart leapt for a moment, a feeling of ecstasy and astonishment flowing freely in her soul...But then she truly realized what it meant...

"Go..." Yoda said suddenly. "Little time, do you have..." he added, as she ran from the clearing where they previously meditated. Her legs pushed furiously against the soggy ground as she traversed her way through the forest, making her way to the hut where Anakin was waiting for her. Padme pressed on until she found herself at the entrance of her provisional home. She gently pushed the door open, to find herself face to face with Anakin. He walked out of the door and wrapped his arms around Padme.

"Anakin..." she mumbled into his chest, her heart still beating wildly with conviction and fear at the same time.

"Yoda already told me everything..." he responded, resting his head against hers. A sigh of relief abandoned Padme's mouth as she looked up at him. A moment of silence passed between the two of them as they continued to hold each other.

"You realize...that I have to do this," Padme said, her words breaking the tension in the air. Anakin pressed his lips against hers, embracing her in an ardent kiss.

"I know..." he whispered, a tinge of fear in his voice. They continued to cling to each other, not wanting to let go, realizing that it would mean separation once again...


	13. Freedom

**Misread Prophecy**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if the 'chosen one' wasn't Anakin Skywalker? What if the Jedi Council realized their mistake too late?

CHAPTER 13: Freedom

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: This is the final chapter. Please post any comments you have.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Maybe redemption has stories to tell...  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell...  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here.**

**-Switchfoot**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Governor Tarkin quickly strode his way across the bridge of the Imperial Star Destroyer, making his way to bring his news to the Emperor.

"Emperor, sir?" he said sternly, bowing his head in pitiful reverence. Siddious turned around to face him, his menacing face hidden by his black hooded robe.

"What is it?" Siddious seethed, his apparent anger forcing Tarkin to take a step back.

"Well, sir, we've just received word that an unidentifiable cruiser has broken through the code and is somewhere on the ship..." Tarkin replied quickly, a redness coming to his face. The right-hand man of the Emperor was fearful, knowing that any range of mistake could result in physical harm...or worse. But Governor Tarkin was surprised by the Emperor's maniacal smile that sprung to his face and the low cackle of laughter that erupted from his throat.

"Goooood..." Siddious hissed. "Make sure that Miss Amidala makes her way to my quarters...unharmed," he requested.

"Yes, sir..." Tarkin said automatically, not about to question any of the Emperor's motives, knowing his full power. Tarkin left the bridge, leaving the Emperor alone to contemplate the news he'd just received. His plan was going just as planned...and he knew within in the devices of his mind that it wouldn't belong until he had his apprentice back...

>>>>>

Padme maneuvered each corner, quite astonished to see that most of the halls in the Star Destroyer were left unguarded and vulnerable. She truly had no idea where she was going, but did her best to communicate with the Force, allowing it to pull her in the right direction. What the right direction lead to, she wasn't sure...but she knew that she could sense the presence of Darth Siddious and it unnerved her slightly.

His presence grew, until she found herself creeping upon a door that lay at the end of a long and narrow corridor. Padme felt for her saber and clenched to it tightly as she tip-toed down the hallway, pressing her back against the adjacent wall. She finally reached the doorway and quickly opened. After a long pause, she threw herself into the room, her saber at the ready...

After a quick survey of her surroundings, she realized where she was. She assumed it was his office. An elegant desk lay at the opposite side of the room and a few pieces of furniture were strewn about. It was then that Padme noticed the figure sitting behind the desk.

"I was hoping you would come back..." a voice fumed, as the figure rose up from their chair. Padme activated her saber and took a step forward, emotions and thoughts twisting and churning inside her head. "It's been hard to rule the Empire without the guide of my...apprentice..." he added, as he revealed his face to Padme. A moment of silence passed as Padme regarded the man before her...once a true and loyal friend...and now...Sith Lord and Emperor of the new Galactic Empire.

"That's not why I've come back..." she said, flicking her saber through the air, unleashing a threat to Siddious. A flash flickered in Siddious' eyes as he walked out from behind the desk, revealing his own weapon...a red light saber. The sounds of their weapons droned and hummed, vibrating against the walls of the room. "I've come to do what I should have done long ago...to kill you..." she whispered, advancing towards him once more.

He began to chuckle, the evil sound of his laughter darkening the room and shrouding the Force. Padme lunged at him with her saber, only to be blocked by his quick movement. Their weapons pressed against each other, fighting for power. "I can feel your anger..." he seethed. Padme suddenly backed away from him.

She could feel herself falling into his web again, the web that he had so intricately spun for her. But Padme wasn't about to let herself get trapped again...She allowed herself to feel the Force and let it slowly penetrate her veins...filling her with the guidance and strength she needed.

"It's not enough, my apprentice..." he said suddenly, forcing Padme's eyes open. "You will only achieve your full potential through the strength of the Dark Side." She ignored his words and walked towards him again.

"No...you're wrong," she said firmly. A pause followed as the Emperor scrutinized Padme's face.

"Then you are a threat to the Empire...and you must die." The words left his mouth slowly and by the time they reached Padme's ears, she was struggling to hold back the blast of Force lightning that Siddious had thrown at her. The bolts continued to fly and spark throughout the room, but Padme managed to hold them back, her tiny palms reflecting the rays back towards their creator.

Her mind was focused, at ease, as she felt the power flowing through her from the everlasting spring of the Force. It swiftly and gently flowed through her veins, coursing out through her fingertips. Slowly, her mind emptied of all thought and was filled with a peace and tranquility that she had never felt before. All sound was gone, all feeling lost, and she felt her power growing. It was as if it had been waiting, building up inside of her until the right moment came...and the right moment was that moment...the moment that her hands outstretched before her frail body and sent the lightning through the air.

She didn't know how long the moment lasted, because all sense of time and gravity was lost...all she could feel was the moment. And as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Padme opened her eyes as an overwhelming sense of accomplishment washed over her, forcing her to fall back against the wall next to her. Her breathing slowed to a normal pace and she glanced over at the crumpled body of the Emperor. The bond was officially broken; the grappling tie severed...that horrifying fragment of her past shattered.

Padme let herself fall into one of the armchairs, as weakness overcame her muscles. She pressed a trembling and warm hand to her sweaty forehead, as she closed her eyes. It had happened all so quickly...yet, she could still feel it. She remembered every single detail of that moment and it was firmly embedded in her mind. For it meant freedom...she was free, from everything that had held her back.

And as Padme let herself linger in the previous quarters of the Emperor, her mind drifted ahead to the future. The warm days ahead of her...a life of her children, a life of Anakin... She stood up from the chair and left the room and the ship itself, just as discreetly as she had entered it. And as if her departure were right on cue, a horde of rebel forces that had been loosely organized hurtled towards the Star Destroyer, penetrating its hull with enemy fire.

That day marked the fall of the newborn Empire, and the rise of the new Republic...and neither would have happened without the fulfillment of one's destiny and the misreading of an ancient Jedi prophesy...


End file.
